Setsuka's Dog
by Monokia
Summary: Challange- Animal Antics! President Lory is up to his antics again. The latest assignment features a mischievous dog, Kyouko, and Ren all in an apartment. You think Ren would be happy with the new arrangement if their latest companion didn't seem to have it out for him. What'll happen to their relationship as the story unfolds with the help of a giant, lovable Komondor dog.
1. A Canine Companion

Kyoko Mogami was clearly upset. The wolfish hound lowered his head and whimpered appeasingly to Kyouko. She was playing Setsuka Hill and it was a relatively simple story as to why she got here with a pet. Kyouko was working at Love Me one day when a giant Komondor dog knocked her over. She had to spend the whole day keeping him in check and when she went to the president he told her the dog was hers.

It was a Love Me assignment and the dog needed a temporary home as it was being trained for show business. Kyouko could, if at the end of the assignment, chose whether to keep the dog or give him away. And so with a 127 pound dog standing at almost three feet tall it accompanied her home. This also so happened to be one of those days Setsuka spent at her brother's house.

"Drop it." she glowered at the dog who almost immediately released the bunched-up fabric from it's mouth. Little had Kyouko known that all throughout the day the hound had been gathering her lingerie and dropping it off at Cain's footsteps. He had modestly tucked it into Setsuka's clothes basket, but enough was enough.

Kyouko dive-bombed her private clothing but the dog had already scooped it up and tore off with the bundle in his mouth. The pair chased around the apartment when the dog spotted Ren sitting in the corner smoking. He ran up and Kyouko's mouth formed a giant-O in shock. Ren opened his eyes just when the dog dropped the present into his lap.

"Good Boy," he gave the dog a rough pat on the head before lightly shoving him off of his knee.

"Do. Not. Encourage. Him," Kyouko could have just died in embarrassment then and there. The dog slunk off to hide in a spot of the apartment she had yet to find.

"If I scolded him he'd have run around all day with your clothing in his mouth," he sighed heavily, "Sister, do you really want that to happen."

"No," she resigned. "But it feels to me like you actually enjoy this behavior."

"Of course not," he reassured her. And she widened her eyes a little, not impressed and definitely not reassured.

"I never knew having a dog could be so tough," she complained and looked him in the eyes. "Brother comfort me."

He leaned over to put out the cigarette and watched his sister scowl at the fact he was smoking. He patted his knees and she sat down on them and leaned against his chest. When she had settled herself completely he smiled and stroked her hair, "Good girl." He murmured.

"So now I'm a dog?" she asked and jumped when Cain pinched her side.

"Nope you're my sister. My lap is only reserved for one person." he smiled lightly and started rubbing her shoulders.

'_It is only you who I would do this with. But I can't say this to her,'_

"And that's me!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Kyouko was still in recovery over the last episode but Setsuka would remain calm and composed. Heck, she'd probably tease him more that she had. "now and forever." She closed her eyes and they remained in that position for a while.

Ren wasn't going to move an inch. He was happy in this position but a shadow approached from the corner of his eye. He lifted his gaze challengingly at the dog who responded with a wolfish grin.

'You wouldn't' Ren thought.

The dog started howling and yipped which startled Kyouko. She glanced up to see the Komondor go through it latest episode. He looked pathetic which tugged at her heart-strings; so getting off of Ren's lap she approached the dog.

"I'm sorry Cain but it looks like he needs to go outside. I'm taking him on a walk because I don't think he's been outside for a while." she patted the dog subconsciously and made her way to the door. Before she could pick up the leash Ren was at her side and grabbed it before she could.

"Sit," he commanded and the dog gave out a bark which could only be interpreted as a laugh. He sat down and scratched at his collar making it difficult for Ren to hook it against him.

_'Don't think I'll let you hog her to yourself, lucky Bastard!' _he thought angrily as he stood up.

"It's not that late out, Brother you should stay and rest; I'd be back in fifteen minutes tops to make dinner."

"Setsu," he interrupted, "how could I let a girl go out this late. Not only that but we barely know this dog. What if something goes wrong and you need help. I'm coming with." Ren knew the dog was well behaved and the dog glowered at the suggestion that he'd go out of his way to trouble Kyouko; however, the dog couldn't talk to defend himself so it was agreed that Ren would tag along.

They had just made it outside when the dog veered off course causing the leash to tangle with Ren's legs and subsequently making him fall. The dog jumped on him playfully and started licking his face while Kyouko stood horrified. "Cain!" she pulled the dog off him and helped him up. Meanwhile the dog sat down right at her side and acted like the world's most innocent dog. Cain who had initially been holding the leash relinquished it to Kyoko. When he was helped up she kept the leash and they went off walking the dog.

It was comical to see a giant aggressive man walking with a drop-dead gorgeous lady; but the cherry on top had to be the equally-as-big overgrown mop that practically pranced right at the woman's side. For the rest of the walk he was on his best behavior so that when they had gotten back to the house, they had forgotten to be careful. The dog entered the house followed by Ren and Kyouko when he suddenly turned around and lunged at Ren. The man was just switching to his household slippers when he was sent rolling forward by the dog who fled to his hiding place.

Ren swore and took off after the dog while Kyouko prepared dinner in the kitchen. The apartment was lively as the dog would now and then appear only to disappear just as quickly. He had even braved coming into the kitchen a couple of times to receive attention from Kyouko. After dinner was cooked the dog magically appeared again at her side but Ren had given up a while ago. He was sitting on the couch glowering at the dog.

"Has that mean man been harassing you all day," Kyouko laughed and ruffled the dogs corded coat. "Well you deserve a reward then, time for your dinner." She walked over to the supplies that the President had given her and measured out the dogs food. He danced and twirled at her feet before she set his food in a bowl on the floor and joined Ren for dinner.

"It seems to me you actually enjoy this behavior" he motioned to the dog as Kyouko served their food.

"Perhaps" she grinned widely.


	2. The First Lesson

Ren was sleeping when he felt a warm figure curl up beside him; he instinctively wrapped his arms around it when woke up to a most unpleasant scent. To those who have the unfortunate of smelling dog's breath mixed with peanut butter, the experience is far from pleasant. Ren gagged rolling away he fell off the bed and onto the floor as the wolfish hulk strode over to claim the newly vacant spot. Ren got up and stared beside the bed only to find it empty. He had fell asleep beside Kyouko but she had left before he had woken up.

_ 'That's how the monster got in anyway. I was sure to close the door last night…'_

Kyouko was singing in the kitchen when the dog came out and wanted his breakfast. So, after giving the dog its food, he came back and started whining for more. Kyouko didn't have any treats on hand so she procured a spoon and took out some peanut butter. After its treat the dog disappeared and she continued with her task.

Ren made his way towards the living room when he heard out-of-character Kyouko singing; he smiled and leaned against the door frame so he could listen to her. She was facing away cutting up vegetables for the omelet when she turned around and gave a breathless shriek. She set the knife down quickly and started apologizing; Ren moved to intervene.

"Sister it's okay, no need to be so sorry." he laughed at her and helped her out of her bow.

"Ren, no- I mean Cain I didn't realize you were there." she was embarrassed and needed a few more seconds to collect herself. To be in character again.

"Don't worry about it, besides your singing was beautiful." Ren said honestly. Her singing was soft and cheerful; it reminded him of his own mother back home and how she would sing. The finished result of her singing; however, tasted a lot worse.

"Thanks! Brother," she tilted her hips and ran a hand through her hair, "breakfast is almost done and I need the kitchen." Kyouko laughed and pointed, "I'll join you as fast as I can so you go wait at the table." she turned around and sent a prayer up to the heavens.

_ 'Thank God I didn't add the eggs yet to the frying pan. They would have been burnt by now.'_

Kyouko worked as fast as she could and soon breakfast was at the table in no time at all. They sat down, finished breakfast, and started to part ways almost ceremoniously.

"Sorry sister I'm leaving," Setsu looked down and away, "don't do that. You know I would love to take you with me."

"I know," she sighed, " I love you."

Ren's heart tore into pieces with regret so he had to remind himself that it was her just being in character. He slipped Setsu one more smile before heading out the door.

Kyouko watched him as he left. She wanted him, she wanted Ren; instead she offered up a sad smile and watched him leave . She felt depressed but scolded herself. She had someone to look after still, "You haven't had your walk yet, so before the company car gets here you're going to get one." She called to him and grabbed the leash. The dog padded to her and barked in excitement as she attached it. They were running around outside until the car had come to transport them to LME.

Kyouko hopped outside with the dog right on her heel; suddenly she froze and a whine ripped from her lips, "Moko." she called out to a bright pink uniform in front of her and started leaping forward.

Mo looked behind her to see not only Kyouko but the crazy white dog from yesterday lunging at her. She had to make a split second decision on which one to dodge.

"Down boy," Kanae shouted out and the dog slammed down on its feet skidding to a stop. Kanae then dove out of Kyouko's path and watched her as she did a face plant into the concrete. Kyouko turned around crying and clutching the floor.

"Moko-san, that was mean!" she cried piteously.

Kanae was feeling bad but then she was distracted by a four-legged creature pouncing onto her.

"Mo! Why is this dog still with you?" she tried prying him off but he only let go when Kyouko called him off.

"It's a Love-Me assignment from the president. He's going to be a trained animal actor and I've been assigned the task of taking care of him." Kyouko started snaking her way towards Kanae.

"How can you take care of him all the time, you're an actress to. And, MO! No you can not hug me." Kanae side stepped her again and Kyouko finally stopped trying to glomp her.

"I can't so I am dropping him off at his trainers' in a moment. After all I wouldn't possible impose on Taisho too much by bringing a pet home. They've already done so much for me." she sighed, "I'm also going to be working with him occasionally during his lessons. "

Kanae finally relaxed from her defensive posture and walked towards the dog. He let out a mild woof at her approach and sat down while she stroked his furry head.

"He's not a common breed is he?" Kanae asked.

"Nope, the president says he's a Komondor. His breed is supposed to guard livestock from predators. His fur is used to block attacks and also as insulation. He also makes a very loyal companion when trained; although this one in particular is proving himself to be a challenge." Kyouko watched the dog as he rolled over wanting Kanae to scratch his tummy. This proved to be difficult because his corded fur made it impossible to do anything. Kanae tried unsuccessfully a few times before standing up.

"Mo, I need to go," Kyouko's eyes started tearing up, "not forever, I'm attending an acting class and it starts in a few minutes, besides don't you have somewhere you need to be soon?" Kanae glanced at the dog and then back at Kyouko who had dissapeared. The dog had to sprint around the corner to catch up.

Kyouko darted as fast she could following the instructions President Lory had given her. Kyouko arrived and barged her way through the doors with the large dog panting at her side.

"Kyouko present. I'm here for his training class," she gasped out and the attendant looked at her with wide eyes.

"Take a seat, you're a few minutes early." she stared at the odd individual and then remembered about the Love-Me section. Kyouko in her bright pink uniform sat down with the dog heaved himself down right beside her. He crossed his paws and they both passed out from their workout. It was only a few minutes before a man with a dark uniform on started approaching her holding a chart in his hands.

"Kyouko Mogami?" he read outloud.

"Hai," she lept up onto her feet and the dog gave a friendly bark of encouragement but remained where he was.

The man stared at the odd duo and shrugged his shoulders, "Follow me." He said before turning around.


	3. Until we Meet Again

Skip Beat! Does not belong to me in any way. It belongs to the amazing author Yoshika Nakamura who created this amazing series; furthermore, I do not own the characters in any way. The only thing I do own is this fanfic so please respect that and use this for enjoyment purposes only. Also, I find it important to add that from this point on I am not responsible for any information that leads to the loss of your manga-innocence because of unintentional spoilers. Thank you!

P.S. Can anyone PM me on how to do the line that signals a change in viewpoints/time. I had to make-shift my own 'observe below'. I'll give you five-hundred-fan-points for doing so.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

_ 'Am I doing this right?'_

Kyouko Mogami was nervous as she followed the instructor's commands to take the dog through the obstacle course. This was her first time working with him and there were several people evaluating her's and the dog's performance. The dog was following the course and Kyouko walked by his side as he made his run. Meanwhile, the instructor's were amazed on how the dog turned from an untrained canine to a domesticated pro under her guidance. They followed the Alpha-method principle, so they were confused to no end that the dog worked best under the control of little nervous Kyouko. They couldn't fathom the idea that this dog had picked its owner, and he wasn't about to let some stranger tell him what to do.

"That's good Mogami-san," the instructor called out as they finished the last obstacle. "You worked vary well with him although it seems he still is in need of training. Now," he flipped over the sheet, "We're going to troubleshoot the basic commands with him as he hasn't been taught any. Let's try sit."

Kyouko decided not to correct him but instead turned back to the dog, "Sit," she commanded and he promptly sat down.

"Have you worked with this dog before coming here," the instructor asked surprised.

"No, he's been doing these tricks ever since we got him."

"Tricks?" he prodded.

Kyouko nodded and looked at the dog, "Down," and the dog followed suit. She grabbed a toy and tossed it away from her. "fetch," she called out and he retrieved it. She tossed it one more time but responded with a different command, "Leave it," and the dog returned back to her side; sitting down alert as he kept his eyes trained on her.

The instructors were impressed, "Does he know drop it?" one of them mused.

"Yes," Kyouko admitted sheepishly as she threw the toy again, he returned and she told him wait, "Drop it. She eyed him suspiciously and he gave a mild woof before procuring the toy at her foot. She reached slowly for the toy expecting him to take off with it and run; instead, he relinquished it with wide innocent eyes.

_ 'That's a first, you little snot.' _Kyouko thought Setsu-style as she watched the dog's eyes dance with hidden humor.

"This is a huge time savor. We can skip the basics and go straight into teaching him more advanced techniques." the instructors all agreed and scribbled furiously into their notebooks. One of them looked up, " Thanks Mogami-san!" He reached out his hand, " Please pass the leash off to me. You can return next Friday to pick him up again-." He broke off and was now watching Kyouko's eyes which had widened in shock. Kyouko slowly approached him and dropped the leash into his waiting hand.

"Watch out for him," she backed off slowly; never taking more than a handful of cautious steps backwards.

"Excuse me, miss?" He asked. The dog, who had watched the exchange, uttered a deep gutteral growl. The instructor was shocked and retreated away, which was all it took… The dog sprinted at the opening forcing the instructor to dodge before the leash wound around him; meanwhile loosening his grip. The force of the snap, as the dog reached the length of the leash, caused the instructor to drop the lead and the wolfish brute tore off to the other end of the large room as fast as he could.

"Hey!" Kyouko changed to Setsu as she shouted lightly after him, "not cool. Now get your furry butt back over here." but the mutt sheepishly grinned at her and kept his distance.

"One..." The dog's tail lowered, "2!" She clipped it out and the dog acted like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She focused her eyes on the dog before whispering, "Don't make me count the last number," Setsuka warned, the dog quit his display, and padded over defeated.

She passed the leash off to the trainers and gave the dog a sharp glare before she smiled sweetly. "Don't be to ruff on them," she winked at the guys behind their desks and ruffled the Komondor's fur. The trainer's were instantly smitten. She started walking away before looking over her shoulder and watched the brute shaking it's tail suspiciously.

She walked away and called out the last words in English, "And don't go easy on them either, From what I've seen they deserve what's coming to them."

She left to the sound of barking and a immediate crescendo of hysterical voices.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Yashiro was laughing at his charge who he had yet again caught spaced out. Ren had been distracted for multiple times during his photo shoot and Yashiro knew why. He thought to innocently tease him and opened his mouth to catch Ren's attention.

"Don't worry lover boy, I'm sure Kyouko-chan is just fine." he had to stifle a laugh when he realized Ren didn't hear him at all.

"Ren," Yashiro called out, "I got a text from Kyouko-chan about five minutes ago she's fine, Romeo!"

Ren glared at his manager but it quickly turned into a gentleman's smile, "What did you just call me?"

Yashiro gulped upon realizing Ren's fuse at the moment was quite short. "Nothing, Ren," he tried to placate Ren by focusing his attention not at him, "it turns out she and the dog passed training with flying colors." He put his gloves on so he could pass Ren the phone who was successfully distracted when he went to read the text message.

"I am glad she's alright," he allowed and watched Yashiro try and restrain his fan-girl side of himself.

"Aw, you two are going to meet up later tonight so you can drive her home. Right?" Yashiro smiled at Ren who just gave him a curt nod. "Well, I'll stay behind to work on your schedule this month. I'm sure you would like a day off to spend with Kyouko-chan." Yashiro dangled the carrot in front of Ren knowing he wouldn't bight.

"That won't be necessary," Ren growled frustrated that Yashiro was trying to bait him.

"Well, I'll catch a ride with someone home so you go ahead and worry about your date with Kyouko-chan. I'm sure she would enjoy seeing you arrive a little early." At this he darted as fast out of the room as he possible could before Ren had a chance to respond.

He breathed out in annoyance, _'Well, it's not like I have anything better to do. She wouldn't mind me coming a bit early to pick her up.' _

Ren was already in his car driving back to LME; when he arrived he parked his car and walked inside to a chaotic sight and din.

Lory Takarada was glowering at a big white Komondor dog who had him cornered in the waiting room of LME. He was trying to protect his newest addition: an African Grey Parrot whose name was Blu.

'_Can't believe I remembered the bird's name,' _Ren thought.

"Come," he shouted and the dog instantly flattened its ears. He barked a few more times until the parrot squawked as he flew to the top of the President's head. The beast reluctantly retreated and slunk over to Ren who was trying his best not to laugh.

"So," Ren kneeled down and ran his hand over the dog's collar, " why do I find you in a stranger situation than normal?" He smiled and started muttering praises; Ren squeezed the dog's cheeks and shaked them vigorously laughing.

"Don't you praise that dog," the president roared and attempted to pry the bird off of his head. "I wanted to see Kyouko's partner and came down to meet him here." He glared at the trainers who were shivering in the corner, "I heard he was docile around small animals so I took my precious Baby Blu with me only to find a chaotic dog jumping around my feet. The professionals ran off and I was left to fend for myself." The President scowled at the dog who was doing the world's most perfect angelic impression.

"Good boy," Ren smiled and straightened up. "He did a good 'come' so he deserves to be rewarded." Ren looked back at the President who had calmed the parrot down enough to pass him off to an animal trainer.

_"That one will be one of the few present not to loose his job,"_ Ren mused.

"Ren, you're just the man I was looking for," the President beamed, "observing the dog's behavior now as compared to earlier I'll be making some changes to your's and Mogami's schedule."

Ren knew what was coming and glared at the dog. _'You knew that if you kept up your resilient behavior something would happen. Congratulations, Mongrel. I bet your acting like an angel right now only so you can see Kyouko-chan that much quicker._'

The dog barked happily and gave a twirl.


	4. Going to the Dog House

Author's Note: Hey everyone, results are in and votes tallied. So the name with the most number of votes is. -drumroll-

Nothing…

Yep, that's right there have been no votes in the poll which is really amazing; all's well though! Guess it has now come down to author's pick. Not this one but the next chapter will be the coronation session where our fury companion get's his official name.

Chow!

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

* * *

The witch glared at the bright pink uniform before her and rolled her eyes, "Kyouko-chan, let's get you out of those clothes."

Kyouko trembled with excitement. Her eyes glazed over from the vast sea of makeup on Jelly Wood's desk; she looked like a ghost as she floated to sit down in the cosmetic chair. Kyouko, who had been moping the LME hallway, was kidnapped and escorted here by Sebastian. She was disgruntled at first but was now staring at all the beautiful make-up and top brand perfumes;

_'Not going to complain a bit.'_

Jelly interrupted her thoughts as she started picking out clothes from a rack and tossing them behind her. Kyouko mad dashed to catch them all before they hit the ground. Staring at the familiar black she spoke her thoughts quietly, "Setsu?"

"Yes, it's darling's plan." Jelly gushed and ushered for Kyouko to change. Within moments she had Kyouko pinned down on the chair and whipped out her tools. As usual in less than five minutes Kyouko was transformed into Setsu.

"Muse-sama?" Kyouko started but was interrupted.

Jelly blinked a couple of times, "Kyouko-chan why do you call me Muse? You've done that before haven't you."

Kyouko blushed and grinned shyly, "Well…your closer to that of a goddess I suppose. It just seemed, appropriate..." She fidgeted embarrassed.

Jelly was stooped, "You can call me that, It was just a little unusual. I've been called Ten and the Witch before." she thought for a moment, "but leave out the -sama part when you call me that!" Kyouko nodded. "Now Setsuka, isn't it about time to meet your brother?"

"Why of course, Witch-chan" Kyouko cackled, "now where may I find my goofy brother?" She switched names when she addressed Jelly to stick in character. She had to think for a moment before she settled on Witch; after all, that was right up Setsu's ally.

Jelly led the way and entered a room where the President had a tribal-African theme going on all around him. Perched on his shoulder was a Parrot and very far across the room was Ren.

"Kyouko, glad to see you." he boomed and waved her forward to join him. His throne was excessively decorated with exotic fruits and he had a curved staff in his right hand. On closer examination you could see bight marks that ran up and down the length of it; like it was a stick tossed away many times to distract a animal.

Lory chuckled as Kyouko kept in character; she crossed her arms and, instead of joining him, walked to her beloved brother. "Sorry, wrong name, I guess, Setsuka-chan! Hey, get back here!" The President called out but Setsu ignored him; she arrived in front of Cain and looked at his feet to see her beloved dog. Kyouko cooed and kneeled down calling her dog over. She ruffled his fur before standing up and giving Cain a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, what special occasion do I have to thank for allowing me to see Nee-san so early?" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him before linking their arm's together to pull him up.

"I think the flamboyant President was just about to explain that, Setsu," Ren pulled her closer to him.

The President watched the exchange with interest but as soon as the siblings started walking forward he stood up defensively. "Don't you bring that dog over here. He harassed Baby Blu." He glared and Setsu laughed. His hand was tightened around the staff ready to chuck it away. That was the only thing he could do that the dog would accept in exchange of the bird.

"Don't worry; he won't do anything now that I'm here."

They continued their advances; much to the President's astonishment the dog laid right down, seemingly disinterested. The parrot was flying from perch to perch nervous of the animal's presence but the dog was glued to Kyouko's side.

"So Heel-chan, I assume you're interested in learning about why I had you come here," the President inquired.

"You think?" Setsu snapped annoyed and allowed herself to be wrapped into a embrace by Cain.

"Your going to be living with your brother for a while. The dog put up a fight and all of my animal specialist haven't figured out a way to placate him without one of you being there.. He also won't allow himself to be handled by anyone except you; that even discludes your brother. So I'm going to hand you the keys to here apartment so that we don't have to worry about him running rampid around the building. Here you go, and I'll be getting you a manager." he handed the key's off and motioned to Setsu who frowned. "You need someone to juggle your schedule. With these new living arrangements I have no choice but to hire one for you."

"You serious?" Setsu glared, "I am not even an actress. Why do I need a manager; I'm perfectly alright the way I am." she continued, "I'd be angrier if it weren't for you giving me Nee-san entirely to myself. " She squealed and turned to her brother. "I'm going to be living with you! We'll be seeing each other every night, I'm so lucky!"

The President frowned, "Heel-chan I need to talk to Kyouko, please." Setsuka blinked at Cain who nodded. She closed her eyes, took a breathe, and opened her eyes to reveal Kyouko's inner turmoil.

"President, I couldn't possible trouble you like this. And I don't want to impose on Tsurugu-san. Please reconsider," Kyouko started bowing furiously.

Ren stepped forward, "Mogami, you couldn't possible impose on me. I don't mind this situation at all. The President is asking for your help, and I think you should accept the offer." He placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her as she was dropping down into a dogeza.

Kyouko haulted mid-attempt and took a shaky breathe, "I accept," she said, "but, I don't understand why I need a manager."

"Kyouko, I am imposing on you by doing this. Not only are you taking acting lessons, going to school, performing in a top-rated drama, but you are also secretly working as Cain's manager and taking care of an animal on top of it all. One that I have requested you take care of, mind you." The President paused and looked into her eyes, " You are a growing talent and although you have done admirably in managing your own schedule; I think it's time you had a manager to help you out. "

Kyouko bowed her head and uttered a sincere thank-you. She wasn't sure how to take his praises but felt that she should try accepting his words instead of refuting them.

"Now then," the President stood up, "Here are the key's to the apartment. I had the refrigerator stocked and you two should have some time to look through your new living quarters. You can return to your respective characters now."

He blinked and the two actors were nothing but siblings again. The dog bristled while barking happily. For all the trouble he had caused the dog only wanted to be with them again. And now they walked away together as a family; only one problem.

"Tell me the name of that mongrel next time we meet," Lory smiled and waved them off.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

* * *

Kyouko was having a difficult time repressing her excitement as she walked into the apartment. The room she was standing in had beautiful architecture and an eloquent theme, so she mentally kicked herself and forced herself to say it anyway, "Ugh, It's so very drab in here. Guess this is the Japanese sense of taste, and honestly not impressed."

Ren, who was standing behind Kyouko, flashed a hidden smile but responded in character, "I'm sure Setsu can fix that quickly!" he challenged her, "Your sense of fashion isn't just limited to your clothes."

She smiled back but soon found herself wrinkling her nose, "Doesn't it smell like dead rats and road kill in here?" Sure enough a foul odor had walked himself in and was now happily lying down between them.

Ren frowned at the dog who looked up realizing that he was now the focus of the conversation, "Yep, and I think the culprit is him."

Kyouko grinned, "Weren't you wanting to get him back for something?" She pressed and a cold smile rose up on Cain's lips.

"Something like that," he admonished.

She giggled and punched his shoulder casually, "Well here's your chance. I'm going to see what I can scavenge up tonight to feast on." The dog stood up warily and looked like he was about to take off. "You two can play in the shower for a bit!"

"My pleasure," Cain said and hooked his hand around the dog's collar before he could bolt.


	5. Curiosity and His Cat

Author's Note: I apologize furiously, Tsuruga-sempai. I have been having Setsu call you a girl for several chapters now. Please don't be too angry with me; however, I hope you do find the humor in this. I research information so that I provide accurate stories to my readers, and as I was currently typing my hand paused on the keyboard; a trivial thought floated through my head.

Nii-san= brother

Nee-san= sister

Using titles is very tricky business. Please remember when writing a fanfic not to absentmindedly label Tsuruga-ren as a girl!

I'll keep all my previous chapters the same as to show my growth as a writer. And add to the humor to those who haven't already keyed in.

I'm scanning for errors and just realized that I mentally clothed Ren while writing this chapter. I'm going to fix that!

Au revoir!

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

* * *

Dinner was ready now. All that was missing was her brother…

_ 'Remain in Character; Don't you embarrass yourself Kyouko,' _she braced a hand against the door before heaving herself against it, _'And don't you start imagining things either. Keep calm, you are Setsu!'_

Kyouko snapped her eyes open and strode in. The curtain was made out of lace so she could see glimpses of the two gladiators wrestling. At the sound of the door opening Ren looked up to see Kyouko approach and before he could warn her off she had pulled back the curtains .

"Hello Brother," Setsu grinned and looked at the dog squirming against his hand, "and hello handsome!"

Ren went red up to his ears and grunted in acknowledgement of her presence, not trusting his voice to speak. Suddenly he noticed an absence of weight below him just in time to see that the dog had successfully slipped loose of it's collar. It uttered a mild woof before lunging at Kyouko.

"Watch out!" several things happened in quick succession. The number one being the dog had knocked both of them over. Ren's chest provided a padded landing for Kyouko and the mutt jumped back in the tub. The dog had just barely missed being landed on by the bodies he had caused to fall; the floor was covered in puddles all over from the various escape attempts, so that getting back up was no easy feat.

Kyouko scowled before laughing, "Causing trouble again and so soon? Sweetie, you need to finish your shower." She was up but Ren was back to square-one and ended up taking several toiletries down with him. Finally, he was able to stand up with the help of Kyouko.

"Guess we're both in need of another bath again," he looked at Kyouko who was leaning over the tub with a towel patting the dog dry.

_'He's naked, I just saw and touched him and he doesn't have any clothes on; Ren, please force Cain to put some clothes on soon, please!'_ the dog's hair started to frizz and statically cling to the towel as she rubbed.

"Nope, you're fine and cleared to go; I think it's only me now that could use a wash."

_'Why hasn't he covered himself with a towel. Oh... I took his towel didn't I? To distract myself by using his to wipe the dog off with. And all the spares are kept in the closet that I'm sitting in front of.'_ Kyouko hurriedly wiped herself off before sliding the closet open, grabbing a towel, and tossing one of the unused ones at Cain. "And I will only do that after I've seen you eat."

He held up both palms defeated before drying himself off and wrapping it around himself. Ren carefully walked across the bathroom floor soon accompanied by Kyouko. They spread towels across the floor set for the dog and left the shaggy mop to dry safely in the bathroom. Kyouko paused along the way to make sure the door was shut tight; they didn't want another mess to clean up afterwards.

"Did you get a good look this time?" Ren inquired not so innocently.

"Of course I always take any and all opportunities to admire you, brother!"

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

* * *

**_Crash-_**

Kyouko and Ren both froze as they heard a clatter coming from their bedroom. Following the trail of wet paw prints they found the culprit right at the moment of his crime. The dog had managed to capsize the night stand right next to their bed and had worked his way to the contents which he was sifting through at the moment.

"No," they both shouted simultaneously and moved forward to protect them from the beast.

Kyouko worked furiously to collect the spilled items onto Ren's bed while he guarded off the dog and flipped the table back to its proper position. When all was right they glanced at each other and turned to scold the dog.

_ 'Where did he go?' _

Kyouko turned and walked into the next room at the precise moment the dog had taken his last crunch out of it's prisoner.

"Baka," she cried, "how could you?"

When she walked forward the dog retreated but the damage had already been done. He had managed to destroy an entire box of Ren's contacts. Kyouko looked remorsefully at the dog as she called out, "Nii-san!"

He was startled at the tone in her voice, _'What could be wrong now?'_

He was furious to say the least, the animal had managed to tear up every single last one of Ren's contacts; even worse was that Ren was wearing disposable's at the moment. He didn't want Kyouko to see his true eye color so he sadly resigned himself to sleeping on the couch. Of course he had to have a plan.

The Reason?

To make sure the dog didn't ruin the carpet while he was still soaking wet. Cain was assigned the task of night shift but was rewarded with a kiss from his sister.

"Keep the monster at bay for us tonight," she pecked a light kiss onto his forehead, "lucky me, you don't have to work tomorrow."

"Yep, I have you to myself for the entire day," the Emperor of the Night leaked out in his voice.

She winked at him, "Damn Right!" she exclaimed. "Hey Nii-san I've been thinking of a name for the dog."

"Did you find one?" he asked curiously.

"Jun," she smirked and eyed the dog playfully.

"How do you right the Kanji?" she retreated to find some scrap paper and a pen, after finding she scribbled it down and tossed it to Ren. She slipped off into the bedroom while he was reading.

_ 'This is just perfect. Obedience is the meaning of your name, Jun; if only you had any!'_

When he was sure she was asleep he whipped out his phone, dialing the only number he could think of.

_ 'Pick up,' _he prayed.

"Hello Ren, how did your date go with Kyouko-chan?" Yashiro teased safely from other side of the line.

"Yashiro. It wasn't a date. Please, stop acting like it was," he warned. Ren was very grateful at the moment though, " Today a very annoying hound has managed to sniff out and obliterate every single one of my contacts. I need some for tomorrow but I can't leave to pick them up or to order them."

Yashiro understood immediately what he was implying and flipped opened his schedule , "Ren, I don't see what you would need them for. You don't have any appointments booked for tomorrow, Ren?"

_ 'I'm caught,' _

Ren silently, "I'm at a different apartment than the usual one I stay at. Yashiro, you can grill the President later for more details; however, right now I need you to run down to my place and pick up my spare contacts. I keep them in my bathroom's mirror cabinet. Just bring them all to me."

Yashiro wasn't buying it at all, "And what would the President tell me that you seem unable to say right now Ren? Actually I'll come and bring them to you right now. Just tell me where you are."

"I'm not inviting you in for tea. You can come over here but you are leaving right away. It's late and I really need this done."

"You think I would force myself in just to drink tea?" Yashiro cried out in mock horror.

"No, you would force yourself in to snoop. Yashiro," Ren gave the directions to the apartment, "I'll see you soon," and hung up.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

* * *

Yashiro was pacing outside of the grandeur apartment. His mind was wandering Yashiro-land and at the moment was imagining all the different things that could be going on inside. He readied himself before knocking on the stained-glass framed door.

"Hey, get off of me I need to go and get that. Stay down for a little bit," Ren called out angrily. Yashiro's jaw dropped as Yashiro-land darkened at the new possibilities. Ren managed to reach the door; openig it revealed his current outfit which spooked Yashiro even more. "Quick give me the bag before that monster gets loose."

_ 'Yakuza,' _Yashiro thought as he started sweating; he relinquished the package as fast as he could to Ren.

Ren grabbed it and was about to shut the door when his attempts were stopped. A muzzle had wedged between the door and quickly flung it open to reveal a shocked manager.

"He's the dog that was with Kyouko-chan yesterday, right?" the dog padded up to him and eyed the newcomer warily. Finally making up his mind he turned around bored and re-entered the house.

"Yep, and that's the beast that has caused me so much trouble tonight," Ren was happy that the dog hadn't made a fuss over Yashiro and relaxed his guard a little. "His name is Jun; I think he has a lot to work on before the name suits him, though."

"I haven't seen you as Cain since the President introduced us, " Yashiro mused, "I about turned around and started running when you opened the door." he had distracted Ren enough that he could slip into the apartment. Yashiro didn't want to alarm Ren's bells by scoping out the apartment so he kept up his pleasantries. He secretly did his investigation and his private eye didn't miss a detail.

_ 'This apartment is huge, but so far nothing out of the ordinary' _Yashiro distracted Ren with another question and managed another glance. The dog was walking down the hallway when he jumped up, twisted his paws, and opened a door, disappearing inside.

_ 'Weird,' _Yashiro thought.

He made his way like he was about to leave when he conveniently veered off coarse. He was supposedly distracted by a decoration that was located near the room the dog had entered. Glancing at Ren to gauge his response Yashiro noticed he appeared to be sweating bullets. "This is really a well done painting," he said buying himself time, "what do you think about it, Ren?"

Ren needed Yashiro out now, "It's good. Now you should get going." he heard a moan in the other room and tried muffling the sound of it with a cough.

Yashiro narrowed his eyes and turned to glare at Ren. Nothing could escape his well sharpened fan-girl ears.


	6. Accusations

Author's Note: Maybe a few have taken notice of my ramblings now. Don't worry, I forgive you if you don't. I'd be a hypocrite for blaming you considering the numbers I skipped reading other's fan-fictions; since then I've mended my ways.

Thanks Antoninsh and Misspop9 for commenting! I can't tell you how motivated I am when I looked at your kind reviews. I hope to receive many more in the future.

Also Misspop9, I have noticed you reviewed another one of my works. I am pleased at your positive reports on both.

Not to distract you with my dull ramblings; I will soon stop and give you what you want. I'm proud I left the last chapter at such a wonderful cliffhanger. Again I feel inclined to thank my readers and followers.

Hasta luego!

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Yashiro was speechless; what had Ren just done? He heard a groan this time resonate from the bedroom, "Cain?" the fan-girl snapped.

"How could you betray Kyouko like this, yes, you two might not be dating but still. I thought better of you." he turned his voice down to a whisper. Ren was going to get himself chewed out but the girl inside sleeping wasn't at fault, "You think using this character's name will excuse what you've done." he took a breath so that he could continue.

"Yashiro I have-"

"Don't you interrupt me just yet," Yashiro growled, "you don't look enough sorry for what you've done." he began to speak, "and do-Eeeeep!" he jumped half-a-mile high as he was jabbed very hard in the shoulder.

"Nii-san, I'm tired and this mans getting on my nerves. Make him leave please!" Setsu pouted at her brother who glanced surprised at her.

"Sorry Setsu, I was just explaining to my new manager, provided at courtesy of the fucking President, that it was late." he cast a dark eye over to him and started shoving him out the door. "We'll talk more outside," he whispered to Yashiro who had turned into a block of ice.

"Yashiro," Ren snapped his fingers in front of him, "I'm only going to explain this once so listen. " he waited until his manager made eye-contact. "Due to complications caused by that dog the President is having us stay together. I have not touched the girl you just saw, which is a character that is currently being played by Mogami-san… Are you following?" Yashiro barely nodded and Ren continued, "I am playing Cain whose currently filming BJ. You know this much but the President gave Mogami-san a mission and that was to act as Cain's sister. Her name is Setsuka. She is helping me to disguise myself as the movie is currently in production phase."

Yashiro was beyond scared; Ren was speaking professionally but there was a dark look in his eye. Yashiro was told that Kyouko had known about Ren's acting as Cain but he didn't realize she was playing along side of him. Ren was furious at him and all he could do was nod occasionally; he had reverted back into something from his past. He wasn't sure if the person standing before him was Ren at all.

Ren was irritated beyond belief, not only by the lack of courtesy but by the accusations his friend had made against him. He had a whole new mess to deal with and wasn't sure how much Kyouko had overheard. For Yashiro's sake it would be better if she hadn't heard what he yelled out and more of what he whispered. He was about to say more when the door cracked open.

"Brother, get back inside when you're done with your lover's spat. You have some explaining to do…"

Ren swore furiously as Yashiro slunk away. He couldn't think of anything to say so all he let loose was a timid, "Goodnight Ren, see you the day after tomorrow." and booked it out of there.

He crept inside and saw Kyouko at the table with her arms crossed. She waved one arm beside her motioning for him to sit down.

_ 'I feel like I'm seeing my future. Looks like I ticked off my wife and now were having one of those house-meetings.'_

He sat down and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Not only do I find you're not asleep," she starts, "but you invited a stranger into the house while I was. Am I not enough for you?" a tear slid down her cheek and Ren's heart throbbed.

"I would never cheat on you," he cried out.

Her mouth dropped down to the floor, "Brother, I want you to be happy. If you two need alone time at the house then-"

"No!" he said a little to loudly. They both winced, "Setsu I was having him deliver contacts; I promise you he is just my manager. In fact he reminds me of you so I warmed up to him a little bit." he procured the contents of his bag and looked up expectantly.

_ 'Yep,' _Ren thought to himself, _'I'm the husband with the wandering-eye'_

"Really," she looked at him strangely.

"Setsu," he was using as many puppy-dogs as would fit into the small box, "I love only you. Why won't you believe me?"

"I do," she stood up and strode over to Ren, "but I'm so afraid your going to leave me!" she dropped down to her knees and rested her head in Ren's lap.

"Setsu," he whispered softly and brushed her hair out of her face, "Thank you." he stood up and picked her up bridal-style.

"Kyaa," she cried out and stared at him in the face, "Nii-san what're you doing."

"Putting you to bed; its way to late for you to still be awake."

"Fine," she harrumphed and rested against Ren. He settled her down on the bed before making his way to his side. He had just began to crawl in when he gasped.

_ 'Oh no!' _

The dog jumped off and a giant puddle was left behind where Ren was suppose to sleep. One last errant thought passed through his head as he walked mechanically away.

_ 'Yep, husbands got the couch tonight.' _


	7. Only A Cruel Love Like Setsu's

Ren's morning was infinitely better than it had been the last few days. Jun hadn't harassed him and surprisingly he didn't try to jump on the couch last night. In fact, Ren had been mostly ignored by him except the occasional smug glare that was sent his way; however, as the proverb goes, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer', Ren remained suspicious. The dog was currently next to Setsu receiving her lavish affections and Cain was getting jealous of the damn beast.

"I'm beginning to think you love him more than me." Ren pouted as he stared at Kyouko from the other side of the room.

"Now your just being silly, why would you even begin to think that?"

"Well," Ren rattled off his list, "you haven't spoken to me today; other than to tell me breakfast was ready and what you've just said, you refuse to look at me, and whenever I'm around you seem to make it a point to love Jun even more."

"He has his perks," Setsu smiled slyly, "he loves me unconditionally, doesn't invite people I don't know over at night, and smells a lot better than you do right now."

Ren crushed his seventh cigarette today and growled, " I never thought I'd loose to an animal; aren't you forgetting several important qualities I have that he doesn't." He began to walk towards Kyouko with the motions of a predatory, she didn't notice this however because she was making it a point to ignore Cain.

"I don't think so," she laid a quick kiss down onto the dog's head before finally looking up, "Yikes!"

Ren towered over her menacingly. The dog turned around and crawled underneath Ren to escape. "Setsu," he warned. "Aren't you forgetting that I'm your beloved Nii-san? I've only just promised to always be with you until I end this life; and just after swearing away such a thing you go and leave me for the closest available male."

"He's a dog," Kyouko could tell he was jealous but his reasoning's were odd to her.

"And one that has succeeded in stealing my dearest sister from my side; in my own household, no less. That needs to change." He pulled Kyouko up and made his way for the door.

"We're going somewhere?" she asked and quickened her pace to reach her brother's side. Kyouko had begun to get bored spending so much time with the dog. Now that she knew Cain was jealous, she decided to add insult to injury, "We can't be gone for too long, Jun will be needing to go out soon."

Ren nodded his head as they exited the house heading for his car.

* * *

They arrived at the outlet just when Ren's aura was at its darkest; it had reached the point where it sent people scrambling to get out of the way before they even saw him. Setsu remained silent as she watched her brother change; she had a spot-on guess as to why her brother had brought her here.

"Nii-san, you better not try this. I won't be happy."

"Well then, you should make-up with me as soon as possible." They entered the first store and immediately Ren started pulling clothes off the rack. He bought her some sweaters and lots of jewelry before exiting and heading straight for the next store. This time he chose out cosmetics for her; even though she complained he bought them unrelenting. Showing no mercy, Ren began to march to the next store, just as determined, but finally Kyouko was fed up and slipped from his arms. She darted away thinking Cain would catch her and continue with his rampage, but he only stood there until she was brave enough to sneak a look backwards.

"Good, I was wondering how long that was going to take; unfortunately, we did not come her for this reason. Setsu, come."

Kyouko was distraught but she held her head high as she followed him; her grudges had started to reawaken and they squirmed inside her vigorously. She wasn't feeling happy about the direction this had take at all.

Kyouko didn't realize that Cain had stopped and she might have walked pass him if he didn't grab her. He dragged her into the next store before she had a chance to look at the name.

"Interesting; I guess I owe you an apology," Setsu walked forward and eyed the treasures in front of her. She pulled a spiked collar off the wall and Cain reached for it's matching pair, a studded leash. They were a beautiful hand crafted set, as if on cue, both smiled.

"You like it?" Ren smirked. He lifted it up so she could inspect the work; floral stencils were punched into the black leather chain.

" Of course, after all, you know me the best! I want to look around even more. Can't I?" it was Kyouko's turn to beg; she fluttered her eyes at him and he willingly caved.

Cain let out a sigh in relief, "Go ahead, I'll wait here for you."

Ren leaned against the side of the store wall as she went around gathering items. She would pause occasionally to lift one up and he would nod in approval. Setsu collected what she wanted before she dragged Cain up to the counter to pay for it. She wanted to waste no time; so after their purchase, they hurried back home. She couldn't wait to try them out.

* * *

"Jun!" The dog slipped out of their bedroom and bounded up to Kyouko She tackled him playfully and soon he flopped on to back in defeat; she rubbed his belly and, with her spare hand, dragged a plastic bag closer to her. "I've got some new toys, come check them out." the dog lifted his head up off and watched as she began pulling items out of the bag.

She dragged out a hand-knitted dog toy and before she could give it to the dog, he had taken it from her. He captured it between his paws and was rolling on his back playfully snapping at it. Kyouko took the time to unload the rest of the contents of the bag; when she was finished the dog hopped up and inspected the items…

_ 'This is heavy; I can't believe Setsu just walked off leaving me to carry this.'_

Ren was gasping but managed to carry it up the steps. He didn't even want to think of how he was going to get the door open.; luck was on his side when Kyouko poked her head out just as he reached it.

"Good, you're here," Setsu giggled until she realized how fatigued her brother was, " Are you okay. I thought you could handle that."

Ren wouldn't even think of asking Kyouko to help him; if she had offered to help, he would have politely refused. This was not the situation at hand though. Here was Kyouko, the girl he loved, unknowingly challenging him. He wouldn't look weak in front of her, so that even with it being unbearably heavy he puffed up and flexed his strained muscles. In all of his male glory he was equivalently strutting like a peacock trying to woo his chosen mate.

Unfortunately, Kyouko was horrible at reading body language, "Don't hurt yourself. I've already had to help enough grandpa's in my lifetime who threw out their back." Kyouko wasn't fully Setsu and referenced her own personal moments she went through while she worked at the Fuwa family Ryokan.

Ren deflated; his ego scarred by Kyouko's cruel and unforgiving words.

After making his way through the door he dropped the item on the ground and retreated. Kyouko whistled at the dog who was crunching down on a rawhide bone; he trotted over silently taking notice at Ren's retreat. He wouldn't go bug him right now; It was unspoken guy-code not to kick a brother when he's down; Ren needed time to collect what pride he still had left from Kyouko.

"Check out your new bed," Setsu admired the most valuable commodity they had brought home; to fit the length of a Komondor they had to purchase the longest bed available. It had a canopy above with purple-laced curtains; running down the front were multiple strings of black beads. All around the frame of the bed were exotic teal plumes. A gutsy move, had it been anyone but Setsu; she guarantied Cain that Jun wouldn't destroy the bed. He caved and purchased but remained skeptical.

Jun hopped in and turned to look at Setsu, his tail dropped off the other side of the bed. A feather drifted loose and landed on the dogs nose causing him to sneeze.

"Terrific; I had my doubts," she said as she picked up another loose feather to tease the dog's muzzle, "but it really suits you. Now, all that's missing is this." Setsu retreated but came back with a skull bedazzled hair clip; she started styling the dogs bangs by pulling them away from his face.

Ren was bruised, he leaned his elbow against the bathroom vanity and cradled his forehead in his hands. After collecting himself he walked in to find Setsu pampering Jun. He moved closer and got a clearer look at what she was doing.

"You know no one is ever going to see that," he smiled and continued to watch the dog's very expressive face. Jun adored Kyouko but even he would have trouble enjoying her continuous prodding.

_ 'Payback has never looked so sweet,' _Ren grinned coldly.

"I know; but he's almost done." She finished applying the last coat of nail polish.

"Let him at least keep his pride; that's the only thing the poor guy's got." Ren sympathized and thought it was about time to release the terrorized mutt from Setsu's grasp.

"Okay, done!" Setsu stood up and the dog cowered into his bed. Jun felt ashamed yet also equally demoralized. "Don't listen to Baka Nii-san; you look great!"

The dog whimpered and buried his face in the mattress as the two broke out laughing.


	8. The Vain-Day Crime- Part 1

Author's Note- I've broken my first writer's barrier of ten-thousand words; I've also got more than two-thousand hits to all my stories. I hope I receive more support in the future; Thank you, Neheigh Fluffydoodle, for creating so many reviews. You commented about the area's you were impressed by but also pointed out my faults. This chapter is going to be a personal challenge to myself; A Valentine's chapter. I want to create two separate fun-filled story lines.

Setsu's dislike of Valentines Day, which you will learn out why! Nope, no spoilers.

And Kyouko's dislike of Valentines Day. I have to keep to the plot. I will release, if all goes well, two or three chapters today. Leading up to the finale! Before you start freaking out; no, I don't mean this story is getting close to being over with but I do mean their just might be some possible progress with Kyouko and Ren, or not… Read and find out!

Happy Valentine's Day: To my Loyal Fan-base!

* * *

Kyouko had parted ways with Ren and was now dancing her way to work. She didn't notice the influx of couple's that walked LME's halls nor did she see the sudden increase of flower bouquets lying across several rows of office desks. No, she had arrived in the member's lounge and saw Kanae and Chiori sitting on the couch.

"Moko-san!" Kyouko's eyes sparkled and Chiori inched away from Kanae. She didn't want to be in the line of fire and Kanae couldn't hold it against her.

"Mo! Why are you so happy," she snapped, "I bet you don't even know what today is; did you even bother to check the calendar before you left your house?"

Kyouko halted mid leap and replied sheepishly, "No?" Call it sudden insight, but she felt sick when she remembered all those happy couples, balloons, and padded-quilt-red-ribboned containers filled with chocolate. The last straw was when she noticed all the hearts the two Love-Me-Members had been cutting out before she arrived to her conclusion, "Today isn't… It couldn't possible be-Is it?"

"Yep, today is Valentine's Day and Lory seems determined that the members of his favorite little group celebrate it with flare. Don't bother trying to escape; we've been captured. The door behind you locks from the outside and we can't call for help. The signal to our cell-phones has been jammed." Kanae watched as Kyouko rattled the door handle before she retreated helplessly.

"Well, as long as were in here, we don't have to be out their where this pointless holiday is being held. I can't believe I was foolish enough to celebrate Vain-day before in my past. Ugh!" Kyouko sat beside Kanae and looked up to see the TV screen flicker.

It read something like this-

Kyouko Mogami: -300_  
_

Kanae Kotonami: -500, 200, 200

Chiori Amamiya: -1200, -300, 200, 200

"What did I do to loose points?" Kyouko cried out angrily.

"Relax, it's the President's idea. He went easy on you since you didn't know the rules to his stu- I mean lovely game."

All three of them watched the screen as it flickered showing that Kanae lost three-hundred points. Kyouko turned back to Kanae whose eyes were twitching furiously; she finally sighed grabbing another heart-shaped template and continued cutting.

"You loose points by being negative or bad-mouthing someone. After the President explained the rules to us over the intercom, Chiori here started the most creative string of insults I ever heard about Valentines Day; Lory deducted quite a lot from her for doing that. You gain 200 points for every half hour you spend cutting out hearts. Were going to be let out around two'o'clock to get ready for whatever plan the President has thought up for us. Based on how far we're in dept is going to determine the severity of our punishment."

"Yep, isn't that just great!" Chiori smiled and if it hadn't have been a room full of people who new her personally, they might have thought she was being sincere.

_ 'After this is done and over with she's bound to write about today in her notebook.' _Kanae and Kyouko both thought simultaneously. The TV flickered and Chiori's was updated to show a negative 500 points.

"Challenge." She called out.

"For the use of sarcasm minus three-hundred. For the use of deception minus two-hundred. I would be glad to revoke both charges if you leave that notebook you've hidden currently in your bag here at LME overnight, Eh Chiori?" The President's voice was static-filled but still had the power to snap like a whip.

She hung her head defeated.

"No, well that's okay too. Continue cutting, then! Ah and Mogami-san glad to see you! Although you arrived later then those two that means you have less time to recover from the mistakes you've made. I suggest you sit and work fervently. Chop-chop girls. Time's wasting." the speaker's cut off and the room was silent save for the sounds of scissors slicing threw paper.

* * *

Ren arrived at LME and was told by Yashiro that there would be a special event happening later today. His morning schedule was crammed and soon he became suspicious.

_'What is the President trying to distract me from.'_

Yashiro wasn't helping Ren at all; he seemed to become progressively more like a mouse cornered by a rather temperamental and scary kitty. When Ren went on break he watched as his manager fled in fear, saying he was going to buy them some coffee at the vending machine nearby. If he hadn't had known by now Yashiro was keeping a secret from him then he did now; There was no such machine on-site where they were filming. He waited patiently for thirty minutes until Yashiro returned panting hard from the marathon he just ran.

"Here you go," Yashiro tossed the coffee at him. It wasn't even warm anymore.

"Yashiro, Is there something you're not telling me?" Ren's face contracted as he began to smile brightly. Yashiro swallowed nervously.

"I can't," he finally cracked under the pressure, "President said I couldn't say anything to you before five. He barely told me anything!"

'Ah, so that's what he is keeping from me.' Ren pretended to be offended, "Of course you would decide to keep it a secret than tell me. Yukohito-me, Let's get going." Yashiro, at this time, significantly paled. He desperately tried to catch up to Ren who was walking away.

"Please don't be angry and act so distant. The President threatened me, the one way he knew how."

Ren stopped and stared at Yashiro," What he do?" he asked surprised.

Yashiro groaned out loud," He must have had spies tailing us these last couple of months. The President knows things about me I would rather take to the grave."

Ren stopped dead in his tracks, _'I thought they were just Paparazzi!' _He could remember periodic feelings throughout the day; like he was being watched by someone somewhere. If the President managed to find something Yashiro didn't want anyone to know, just how much did the President had on himself.

Ren suddenly knew why Yashiro was so afraid.

"Relax, you didn't tell me anything yet. Let's just distract ourselves until that time comes along. Then I'll charge in there and demand Lory stop with what foolishness he's plotting."

Yashiro nodded infinitely grateful at his charge. All he had to do was survive past five, shouldn't be so hard right?

* * *

President Lory was thoroughly disappointed at the results. Kyouko ended up with the most points deducted, she had a score of negetive seventeen-thousand, and Kanae wasn't tailing so far behind either. He had hoped that she was closer to graduating Love-Me but was proven dead-wrong. Although most of what she had let slipped out was an accident; one would be inclined to think that she was trying to blasphemy love off the face of the Earth. He would have to wash his ear's out with what he had heard coming from these three girls in the time span of five hours.

"Okay, girls. You can come out of there now." the door unlocked and the girls rushed out to pummel the unsuspecting fool that had carried out the President's plan. Lory had expected this; not two weeks before he changed the door's lock to an automatic function. "If you look to your left you will see that there are signs; please enter your room accordingly to the one that matches your name."

The girls slinked forward and converged on the door's like a tidal wave. Kyouko ripped opened the first door and disappeared inside; eager to sick her grudges out on who dared to brave her presence. Kanae disappeared and lastly Chiori paused outside of her door to look up at a hidden camera.

"Good job, Chiori!" The President boomed, " Your acting was phenomenal."

"Of course, I made sure they didn't suspect a thing. You'll keep your end of the bargain, right?"

Chiori was closer to anyone in graduating Love-Me. The President grinned wickedly but assured her, "I wouldn't break a promise." Chiori slipped inside the room and disappeared.

* * *

Setsuka was standing at the edge of the party; she was pissed off and it didn't help that she had at least a dozen suitors in the room attempting to receive her attention. In fact, just now another was aiming for her, trying to convince her to dance.

"Hello, would you care to dance?" his eyes ran over her figure and he lifted them up to smile at her face.

"Nope; I'd rather kill myself by climbing up your ego and jumping off of your IQ before I would willingly accept your invitation!" She said cheerfully in English.

The guy smiled and held out his hand to her. He didn't know what she had spoken, whatever it was surely must have been wonderful.

She smiled and took his offered hand, "I'd actually like to help you out, which way did you come in?" She started leading him across the dance floor and people nearby, who'd understood the English she had spoken, tried hard to stifle their laughs. When they finally reached one of the exits she ripped her hand from him and slipped back inside; she flashed her ID at the guards who nodded and stepped aside to let her back in. The man tried to reenter but he had left his wallet inside, he couldn't prove his own identity.

_ 'Brother,' _Setsu thought as she resumed her rebellious position, _"hurry and come save your sister from these hungry wolves."_


	9. The Vain-Day Crime- Part 2

Author's Note- Why Hello everyone again. I know what you're thinking. _'Another one of these, why bother.' _Unfortunately, I can't seem to answer that at the moment. I love reading the reviews I have received from others. All though I posted two chapters today, check out the one I will post tomorrow. It'll be called something along the lines of 'Post-Valentine's Mayhem- Part 3'

Also, if anyone has an interesting direction they want the plot to take; I encourage you, I emplore you, write a review. I won't bite! Keep your eye out, sometime in the future I might just allow Sho to make his debut. At that time I'll release a poll asking for what tortuous/fun situations you want to see him go threw.

Well, this has been the Author's corner. Now it's back to the good stuff here on out.

* * *

Jun didn't like to admit it, but he supported Ren in regards to this aspect. They were both growling at the President who had retreated to the back of his office.

"Mind telling me what you did with Kyouko-chan?" Ren called out light-heartedly though his eyes showed anything but.

"Well," he stalled, "I've given her a mandatory mission she needs to complete by the end of today. She's in no harm but Mogami-san might be beginning to feel uncomfortable by now."

'_Yep, I believe Jun is completely willing to help me in throttling the President!_' Ren stalked forward and Lory finally decided to tell the whole story.

"Okay, she's at a party, boy!" Lory scowled for his plan's didn't go according to how he wished. "She's currently playing Setsu and is awaiting you there. Wait for a moment, please! I have Sebastian at her side making sure nothing happens."

"She is leaving, now!" Ren snapped irked beyond belief.

"No, she is going to stay. She still has things to do and she is awaiting her brother. I was hoping you would go join her but if not then I guess she'll face her task alone." Lory wasn't about to budge on this.

"Where-Is-She?" He spoke each words slowly and the dog crouched forward ready to pounce.

"She's at LME's private Ballroom. We have quite the party going on down there," Lory smiled, "I'll have Sebastian guide you to Ms. Wood's so you can get dressed up. After all, we can't have the main event going underdressed." he watched as Ren stalked out of the door before he paused when he heard his last comment.

"Call Yashiro, and tell him where I can find Ms. Woods. Sebastian needs to stay where he is; Hell, if she really is dressed as Setsu right now then she'll need all the protection she can get." He rushed out of the room to get ready for the ball.

* * *

Setsu had to, yet again, fend off another suitor; this one was persistent. She was telling him off when suddenly a handsome guy stepped in to intervene. Kyouko didn't realize who he was until he spoke, "Please remove yourself from her presence. She has clearly expressed disinterest; furthermore, you are not helping the matter any by persisting."

She watched as the man huffed but backed off. She turned to her champion, "Thank you, Sebastian." Kyouko thought the name over and smiled. He was acting like the crab from the Little Mermaid. Keeping watch over the princess. "So where's the President. You're almost always by his side."

Sebastian stared briefly, amused by the young women in front of him, "He requested that I keep watch over you until your brother arrives." He began to retreat until Kyouko pounced his arm.

"Stay!" She hissed and yanked him back. She noticed all the guys started to advance when they thought he was leaving; Setsu didn't want to be forced into rejecting them; so she dragged him back to join her like a starving dog with a bone.

"I'll accompany you, if that is what you wish." He watched curiously as her eyes saw some unseen horror from the crowd around her. He was surprised she was still clenching his arm but remained silent until she took notice.

"I'm sorry but I need you to stay close until my brother gets here."

"I do not mind; Heel-san; but your brother might."

"Huh?"

He motioned off into the crowd to somewhere off in the distance. She followed with her eyes and looked at the wave of people parting down the middle. A tall figure was heading straight for them; he was clad head-to-toe in black leather. If looks could kill the whole room would have been taped off as a crime scene massacre.

_ 'Wow, wasn't expecting that to happen!' _Kyouko fled in fear and allowed Setsu to rule her entire body. Setsu smirked and slipped an arm around Sebastian's neck; she was enjoying the jealous display of her brother.

"Setsu?" He bellowed.

"Why Nii-san; glad you finally showed up. Sebastian was just helping me out." She giggled and released both hands, surrendering them in front of her.

"With What?" Ren said. Setsu's victim took several cautious steps back.

Ren was glaring at Sebastian and was considering the best to flay him; depending on Kyouko's response. Sebastian remembered some advice he had recently read in an article, _'Dogs that haven't been spayed or neutered may display aggressive behavior related to their sex drive. Avoid eye contact. Remember, staring an aggressive dog in the eyes is considered a challenge. Do not smile at the dog and do remain calm and still. Don't run. This is a race you will not win. If you are alone, back away slowly. Do not turn your back.' _Sebastian followed the advice and immediately received a positive response from Ren; he returned to acting like the jealous brother he was. Ren shifted his focus back onto Setsu who was grinning cheekily. Sebastian continued to back away leaving Setsu and Ren alone but watched over them from nearby.

"Setsu, what were you doing with him."

She chewed her lip while she considered how to respond. After deciding she smirked and cocked her hip to the side,"Absolutely nothing. He was just a temporary shield until my dear Nii-san got here. Now that I have you, he isn't needed anymore."

Cain relaxed and sighed heavily, "Okay then. Now that I'm here what're we going to do?"

"Weeeelll," she drawled out, "What did the President want us to do or rather what did I want to do?" Setsu poked her fingers together and stared sweetly at him. She knew she wasn't forgiven quite yet and wanted her brother back to being happy. She wanted to be spoiled by him again.

"I don't give a shit about the President. What did you want to do?"

Setsu walked towards him and hopped against his body, "I want to leave."

Ren's heart thudded against his chest; he brushed a hand down the side of her face and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Are you sure?" He said huskily.

She laughed and Ren stifled again.

_ 'Is she wanting to destroy my confidence?'_

Setsuka hated Valentine's Day. Girls adored her brother just as much as she did, and what was not to love? He was warmhearted, had a bad-boy image going, tall, handsome, understanding, kind, sexy, sweet, goofy…. And all these girls at the party wanted to leech onto him and suck him dry. She could see them staring, wanting her brother, and she hated it. Even worse, they seemed to become more daring during Valentine's Day. Kyouko catched a thrown look that was tossed by a girl towards Cain with several of her grudges and tore it to pieces.

_ ' It's time you all just back-the-hell-off! Nii-san is Mine and mine alone.' _Setsu pouted and wrapped her arms around Cain. His eyes softened as he wrapped his own around her; they embraced having not a care in the world when suddenly they realized they were the center of it.

A spotlight was trained right on them; the room darkened and a voice filled the surrounding area via. The use of giant speakers.

"Hello, and welcome to the main event. We've got little more than four hours until the next day! Please put your hands together for the Heel siblings. They will be our entertainment hosts this evening."

Applause filled the air and Cain looked at his sister.

"On three."

"One!" they both smiled towards the crowd.

"Two!" Setsu blew everyone a kiss.

"Three!" They raised their hands and flipped everyone off in the room.

A collective gasp filled the air as they started laughing. Setsu filed up onto stage with her brother; whatever he was about to do she would follow him. The world never shone brighter then when Setsuka was with her Nii-san.


	10. Post-Valentine's Mayhem

Ren was trying to say something to Kyouko; they had finished playing a skit a while ago in front of the audience. Ren had taken his eyes off of her for a moment as he attempted to extract himself from the grip of a thousand girls, each one trying to confess to him, and when he returned he found she was acting abnormal. More so than usual.

"Setsu!"

"Oh, Hi Ren-tan" Kyouko slurred.

He was definitely worried now, "Setsu, what have you been drinking?" She lifted her glass quizzically at him and he leaned forward to take a deep whiff. Yep, It had alcohol; likely source, the fruit punch bowl that contained a concoction of lemonade soda and sweat-white-wine. He cursed himself for allowing the drink to pass through his radar. Now, he was trying to remember how many glasses she consumed in the past hour; he couldn't say.

"Setsuka, I think you might be drunk."

"Couldn't be… I feel fine Nii-pyon." Well, at least she was talking in character again…

"We're going now, Setsu! I need to get you home." He lifted the giggling Kyouko and cradled her in his arms. Ren was making his way through the door and into the parking lot when he saw Yashiro. The poor manager was standing outside of the car, every once in a while wincing at some dark figure trapped inside.

"Yashiro, get inside the car. We're leaving." Yashiro jumped startled and turned around sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Ren; he would have taken off after you into the party if I didn't trap him. I really didn't mean for this to happen."

Ren wasn't too concerned until he looked at the damage to the inside of his car. There were teeth-marks on the steering wheel, teared upholstery, and the windows were full of long wet streaks. A pink tongue darted against the passenger side door and the owner of the offending body part glanced outside to see Ren with Kyouko.

"Woof!"

"Damn it!"

Ren shooed the dog away and strapped Kyouko into the seat; he entered the driver's side and sighed as he collapsed forward in exhaustion. When Yashiro opened the back door he was glared at viciously and promptly closed it.

"Lovely night for a walk," he turned and whistled. Yashiro might have failed in babysitting duties but he also wanted to allow his friend the chance to deal with one heck of a mess.

"I can't bring you home like this." Ren seethed out loud. Kyouko was to far gone to notice his conversation. In fact she was ruffling his hair and was troubled as he attempted to extract her from him. She pouted and leaned against the side of the door, crossing her arms, a drunken haze glare was sent at him.

"Brother, why can't I touch you."

"I need you not to right now," but she leaned forward and started patting his head like he was a dog.

Him and a drunk Kyouko alone together… Very bad.

* * *

_ 'Kyouko, please keep your hands off of me. I need to drive.'_

Ren, after a long car ride, pulled up to the front of Daruyama and Jun hopped out to follow him.

"You better behave yourself," he warned, "you're meeting the adoptive parents of Kyouko."

The dog heeled behind Ren as he knocked on the door juggling a drunk Kyouko in his arms. He heard footsteps echo inside and Taisho's Wife popped her head outside.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed and stepped to the side so that the two could enter.

"Hi, Okaasan!" A very drunk Kyouko exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I'll explain everything as soon as Kyouko is safe in bed."

The couple watched as the man walked upstairs and dropped Kyouko off. The dog remained at the bottom of the stairs and laid down waiting for him to return. When he came back down he was sharply eyed by the Wife; her husband had his back to him and was in the kitchen. Ren heard the long slice of a blade being sharpened.

"Is that one of Kyouko's characters she's been playing recently?" the wife prodded. The dog hopped up and strode towards her; she allowed a couple of pats on the head before she glanced back at Ren.

"Yes, she is playing the role of a character named Setsuka Heel. She was asked to attend a party tonight and entertain the guests using that role."

"Was she alone?" Taisho called out from the kitchen.

"No, I was there with her. I'm playing the role of her brother."

"Why is she drunk?" It sounded like a statement.

Finally they had reached the main question. Ren shivered at the man's tone yet admired the protection and love he held for Kyouko, "A waiter didn't realize that Kyouko was a minor; I didn't notice until it was too late. He had been bringing her several glasses of hard-lemonade from the punch bowl throughout the night."

Taisho nodded, he was appeased but not pleased. "Thank you, for bringing her back here. Now may I ask, who you are to her?"

"I'm her senior; I've been given the privilege of overseeing her development in the world of show-business." He paused when he realized the man didn't mean the question in that sense. "I love her," he finally admitted, "I might not have confessed it to her yet; but I love her." his eyes glanced up the stairs to where she was resting in her room.

The wife squealed. She didn't notice the stand-off between her husband and the man that had suddenly proclaimed his interest concerning Kyouko. Taisho considered Kyouko like the daughter that he never had, and he'd be damned if he gave her away to just any gutsy that came in off the streets.

"She needs to stay here tomorrow so that she can recover from drinking. You will be here for dinner; is that clear?"

Ren nodded and tried his best to smile; however, he heard an underlining promise in Taisho's words.

_ 'I'm only just greeting my girlfriend's parents and declaring my intentions. I need to work more on my priorities. I'd have to have a death wish to announce that I've been staying with their daughter alone in a hotel room. Way to go Ren, and better yet, I have done all of this even before I've confessed to Kyouko.'_

* * *

The next day was miserable. The rain poured continuously, a typhoon warning was put in place. Everyone found it odd; it was nowhere even close to the season for it. Everyone steered clear of the shores as an ominous feeling seemed to pass over all of Japan. Ren looked out the window; he hoped that his luck would not be affected by the weather.

Jun was whining, asking where Kyouko was, when he did not receive an answer the dog slinked off to be by himself. He preoccupied himself with one of Ren's leather shoes on his bed. Ren sat down and glanced at the clock.

_ 'Only three hours away,' _he dreaded, _'what do I say; how do I act? What will I wear?' _Ren paced the halls of his bedroom trying to search for an outfit. He soon noticed that one of the pairs to a set of shoes was missing. He wasn't pleased to find it dismantled and slobbered over. The dog watched him closely, now that he had Ren's attention he pranced over to the door begging to be taken out.

_ 'That's not the most polite way to ask for help!' _Ren; however, was pleased with the distraction.

'_Keep calm, Kyouko wouldn't let Taisho kill me, right?'_

Ren started to get ready. He couldn't believe how stressed he felt and the dog wasn't making it any better. He had to figure out where his clothes kept disappearing off to until he checked the mongrol's bed. Setsu had kept her end of the promise; the dog hadn't dared chew up the luxurious fibers of the mattress.

He looked at the clock and fretted even more, _'Do I arrive early or on-time, will it even matter?'_

He decided to arrive ten-minutes early. With that thought Ren fed the dog it's dinner, the hound didn't appear to be to amused with Ren. It was time to head out; so Ren hopped into his car and made his way to Kyouko's house. Nothing to terrible could go wrong; or could it?

* * *

Kyouko woke up with the worst headache she ever had in her life. She groaned just as Taisho's wife walked in with orange juice and medicine.

"How are you feeling, dear?"

"I have a terrible headache and I can't remember much of what happened yesterday. Did I get into an accident?" Kyouko asked wincing at the pounding pain.

"Of sorts, you accidentally drinked alcohol last night; and by the state you are in, I'd have to say you took in quite a bit to much." She responded warmly as she stared at Kyouko.

"I'm sorry if I have caused any trouble, I didn't mean to-" Kyouko cut off as she shifted forward to bow. Her head swam for a few minutes before it settled down.

"Now Kyouko, don't worry about a thing. We are definitely not troubled, you should focus on getting better right now. We are having company later on today."

"Whose coming?"

"Your lovely Sempai, what was his name… Tsuruga-San. He was the one that brought you here late last night." She smiled and glanced at Kyouko to monitor her reaction.

Kyouko froze; she glanced up and said, "I'm sorry; did you say Tsuruga-san?" The older woman gave a brisk nod.

"How could I have troubled him like this; he already hates me! He's going to be so disappointed with me. I'm an actor; how could I not have taken care of my body!" She was launched into a whole new train of thought, "I'm late to work!" Her voice choked as a new horror washed through her. She didn't even hear Taisho's wife calling to her at first.

"Kyouko, it's okay. Tsuruga's manager has already phoned your workplace. They are under the impression that you are merely sick." Kyouko relaxed and again had to wait through the pounding headache in order to respond.

"Thank you so much," Kyouko managed to get out.

"Don't you fret over it. It's still early in the morning. I'll come again later and you should be feeling better by then. Tsuruga-san is coming over at six to join us for dinner."

"Dinner."

"Yes, now get on back to sleep. I'll come wake you up again a little bit later. We all need to be ready and Taisho might need your help in the kitchen."

She watched as Kyouko relaxed and drifted off to sleep. Kyouko had said some disturbing things but she knew that the lady was a bit odd; however, why would she think that Ren would might even begin to hate her. The poor man was head-over-heel's in love with Kyouko. Ren had the vomit stains running down his clothes to prove it.


	11. Dinner At Hell's Table

Author's Note- This is probably going to be my shortest one yet. It took me a while to do this chapter and I hope you enjoy. Recently, I've received a lot of guest reviews and I'd like to thank you for posting them.

From here on out it'll be back to the dog. I thought this would be a perfect way to end the Valentine's Chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

"For heaven's sake! Kyouko stop standing there and answer the door." Taisho's wife had finally had enough of Kyouko's helpless expression and even more so that their guest was left hanging outside of the door. She remembered seeing his reaction to her husband's expressionless face and could imagine that Ren must be ready to bolt at any moment.

_ 'Probably thought my husband was plotting his murder; he can do that to a person; The only reason as to why Taisho invited the man over was because he saw something he liked in that boy. That's the way I see it anyway.'_

After finding out the dog wouldn't even allow him to put the leash on his neck anymore, he went out and bought a full-body harness. It was a nightmare trying to wrestle the dog into the suit; he got a couple of well aimed kicks to the gut for his actions. He ended up arriving here with just five minutes to spare.

Ren held a lovely bouquet of flowers in his arms; he felt too nervous to hand them off to Kyouko. He was second-guessing his actions to confess to Taisho last night; Kyouko, in his mind, was not yet ready to love anyone yet.

Kyouko opened the door and she saw an enormous bundle of flowers; the next thing she saw made her even more confused. The Komondor had a giant neon-green vest on; it hurt to stare at it for too long. She glanced back at Ren puzzled but soon stepped aside so he could enter the house. Taisho's wife stepped forward and Ren procured the flowers to her.

"Thanks, for your invitation. I am grateful that you've allowed me to join you for dinner." he bowed and she reciprocated. Ren slipped out of his shoes and into a pair of guest slippers. He handed off the flowers and the old woman smiled for a moment before stepping away, humming to herself, she headed off to go find a vase. Great, now that left Kyouko and Ren temporarily alone together.

"Hello Tsuruga-san, Thank you so much for coming and helping me home last night. I apologize for causing you any inconvenience; I can't seem to remember much of what has happened last night ,though."

Ren smiled kindly while his mind remembered some of the most 'troubling' incidents. "Please do not be to concerned over that. It was a simple mistake that I'm sorry you had to experience the repercussions for. Don't trouble yourself to much over it; last night was mostly uneventful." His mind flashed back to another memory, this one made his lips twitch even wider.

_ 'Yeah, you'd better hope she didn't remember some of the thing's that transpired last night.' _Ren shushed his inner demons and walked forward. Jun accompanied him glancing between Ren and Kyouko before leaving his side. She cooed at him and ruffled his fur as he sat down to allow her better access. Taisho's wife walked back out to join them again and soon was right by Kyouko's side.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Jun; he's mine and Kyouko's dog." Shoot! Ren watched as the older woman's expression turned cold and craned her neck to glare at him, "only temporarily. This is an assignment from the President. Jun-pi here is currently being prepped to enter the world of show business."

Taisho's wife didn't seem too impressed by the fact.

Kyouko stood up; newly invigorated and determined to show the best out of her dog. "Jun, sit. Now, lay down. Good boy!" she pondered whether to try her next trick, "Rollover." The big goof flipped around partway before he got conveniently 'stuck' so that Kyouko had to rub his stomach. She giggled at the dog's antics and happily obliged. The older woman smiled but sent an odd look Ren's way.

"Kyouko dear, I think Taisho might be needing some help in the kitchen; do you mind checking on him, dear."

"Hai!" Kyouko bounded away and dissapeared into the kitchen.

"A pet; she's far to young to be taking any responsibility for an animal."

"I agree," Ren said. He didn't think arguing with the women in front of him would ever be a good option.

"You're not using this animal as an excuse to keep Kyouko-chan around are you," she joked, only partly serious. The woman was beginning to warm up to him, he was polite and didn't play around with macho-bull she had seen out of so many men nowadays.

Ren relaxed as the women's voice took a whimsical tone," I hadn't thought to do that; if I had, I would have chosen a cuter more obedient dog." He glared at the pooch who was caught attempting to sneak away; probably trying to score some free handouts from the kitchen. The hound looked up surprised and uttered a quiet huff.

She laughed and agreed with him, "Okay then, that's good. You go ahead and join Kyouko in the kitchen; my husband won't kill you while she's in there."

Ren started to laugh but paused, "You don't think he would, really?"

The woman refused to answer and left the stricken boy at the entrance.

* * *

Kyouko helped Taisho set the table and ran off to grab one last thing before sitting down. An oshibori was passed around and everyone wiped off their hands. The atmosphere had grown so silent before it was broken.

"Itadakimas!" Everyone called out; they snapped their chopsticks and started serving themselves.

This was a nice change for Ren; he might not have liked eating the substantial amount of food that was in front of him but he enjoyed the company. He was a little nervous that this had to coincide with his need to impress and behave himself. He watched Taisho and only started eating after he started.

Kyouko was watching carefully; something wasn't quite right. She had never seen Ren act so nervous and Taisho himself was behaving oddly. She couldn't put her finger on it so she continued watching. She sipped her glass until it was empty; Ren was the first to fill her glass up, he glanced at Taisho's and saw it needed filling too, lastly was his cup. Ren's hands was quaking slightly but he set it back down and started eating again.

They finished and continued the pleasantries.

"I've watched the movie, Dark Moon, and your acting was phenomenal. How well did Kyouko keep up with you?" the woman watched the man struggle on how to answer.

"Her Mio was wonderful; she formed her character well. She even helped me to form my character Katsuki," he wasn't sure what else to say, "everyone on the production team loves her."

Kyouko blanched in horror; here was the mom she never had grilling her sempai. She wanted to go hide in a corner but the nightmare was far from over.

"How so?"

They both stiffened but Ren smiled and recounted the story. He edited out just enough to save his own skin and he bargained on the fact that Kyouko would probably stick with his story. Which mostly worked; he knew by now Taisho was getting suspicious but stuck to his character.

Taisho let his wife do most of the questioning; she knew just what questions to ask and what details her husband needed to know more about. Ren was grilled for about twenty minutes before they relented, temporarily satisfied. He had passed stage one.

"Kyouko, can you make some tea for our guest." Taisho called. She jumped away eager to help her Otasan. He rarely asked anything of her and it was paying off. All three of them watched as she disappeared into the kitchen; the parents had just bought themselves five-to-seven minutes alone. It was time to get to work.

"She talks about you often; how far do you believe your relationship has progressed with her."

"Not far," Ren admitted, "She doesn't know I love her and she has a defense built around herself; she won't allow anyone to break through just yet." Taisho nodded his head in approval but his wife saw something else.

"Yes, do you know the reason for that?" she tested.

"I do, Fuwa Sho used Kyouko in their relationship which didn't progress far enough to be romantic. She was quite angrily, rightfully so, and now wants to avoid loving another person so she doesn't have to go through another heartbreak."

"Ah," she didn't actually know the exact name of the man who did that, but what he said seemed to fit. She thought back to the giant posters in the girl's bedroom and the black marker scribbles running up and down the length of Sho's picture. She remembered a little more, wasn't there one of Ren there to. Never mind, "Now, when are you thinking of making your intentions clear for my daughter."

_ 'I've always wanted to say that!' _The woman thought. They both smiled at the boys dear-in-a-headlight expression.

"Soon," was all he seemed capable of saying. He gulped and the elderly coupled shifted back into interrogation mode.

"Good," they said together. Taisho cleared his throat and glowered at Ren, 'You do nothing before marrying her and breaking her heart will be the last thing you ever do."

Ren nodded accepting the conditions to Taisho's terms. He felt like he had just been given the semi go-ahead to pursue his daughter. Then a horrifying thought passed through his head, he wondered what Taisho would do to Sho if they ever met up. The possibilities frightened him.

_ 'Note to self. Never piss-off my almost-girlfriend's adoptive chef-father._

They quieted when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She presented the tea to them and they took it. They all took a sip of the tea and Kyouko was left wondering what happened. She heard voices talking downstairs until she had started down them.

"I've brought the tea, Otousan." She beamed and served it to everyone at the table.

"It's very well made. Kyouko, thank you for allowing me to meet your friend."

"No, he isn't my friend. He's my sempai." she corrected him.

_ 'Until he declares his intentions, that's the way I'd like it kept.' _Taisho thought. He was a traditionalist and age, in his mind, didn't matter. Taisho only wanted Kyouko to be happy and live a comfortable lifestyle; anything more than that was a blessing. He understood Ren could quite possibly be the one to provide both for her and he was eager to put that to the test.

* * *

Ren was happy to be out of there; he thought that he could handle stress just fine until he was sitting across from a silent Taisho. Kyouko offered to walk Ren out and he politely refused. She started crying pitifully and he straightened his posture like he had just been shocked.

_ 'Not now, please what can I do so you are happy and Taisho doesn't kill me for it.' _Ren felt like he was damned no matter what direction he took.

"Only to the gate," he finally caved, giving into Kyouko's wants. She smiled and took off out the door by his side.

Taisho and his wife watched as they left from the window. He turned to her and smiled before they broke out laughing.

"Did you see his face; he reminds me of myself when I was younger!"

"Yes, but I'm happy that you didn't chase the poor man around the house a couple of times with a knife like my father did with you."

"I considered it; I have a feeling he didn't tell us the whole truth on several occasions back there."

"Well, we've forgotten what it was like being them, and what that entailed. Young love." The older women's eyes twinkled with the blessing of her age.

"I agree, and it's about time Kyouko had a decent suitor. Remember all the others I had to chase away from you."

"Yes."

They both lost themselves reliving the memories of their youth holding each other's hands all the while.


	12. A Whispered Promise

Author's Note- Meh, I could've posted more but I felt lazy today. Please forgive this writer-san of her mistakes but I was also busy. Yep, busy and lazy. I'm trying to write more lengthy stories and I'm also spell checking my work at the same time. I would really love it if one of my amazing fan's offered to be a beta-reader for me.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for getting the views to all my stories up to 3,000. That's a lot! To your tireless writer that works in the background I hope you all continue to support me. I also hope you've seen from the beginning of this story how much I've grown as a writer. As appreciation, I've thrown a little some-something in.

Enjoy!

* * *

Setsu was bored and sighed as she collapsed back into her seat; her spirit drifted off to circle just above her. "Why does Nii-san's makeup take soooooo long. Now I'm left here forced into watching these second-rate actors perform." You could see just a slight pause as those in the vicinity heard the complaint she voiced.

'_Huge brother-complex, right? She can't see anyone but her brother.' _Everyone thought back.

Jun seemed to agree with her as he stretched his head forward to lay on her lap. Not one person here interested either of the two; both were joined at the hip- when Setsu was interested in something so was her pet, and vice versa. Setsu started to twirl figure eight patterns around the dogs forehead as she waited for her brother to walk out.

Murasame Taira did a double take around to make sure the young women's brother wasn't nearby. He wasn't that much afraid of Cain now, he just didn't want to complicate matters by having her jealous brother storm in and interrupt; he had been curious of the girl for a while and wanted to chat. She behaved… Oddly.

"Hello!" He called out. Setsu tried her best to ignore him; to her distain, Taira wasn't taking no for an answer, "I haven't seen you or your brother around in a while. What have you two been doing these last few days."

A thought struck Setsuka and she smiled brightly, "Nothing, my doting brother has been fretting over me. He actually bought a guard dog for me this weekend; he loves to go overboard sometimes. I said that they were only meager insects bothering me but Nii-san said that even pests can be dangerous." She flicked her hair to the side and whispered something into the dog's ear who got up, raised his hackles, and snarled.

"Good boy," the animal returned back to Kyouko to receive lavish attention; she glanced up to see Taira leaving. _'Lesson learned. That's one I don't have to bother with anymore.'_

She looked up and finally saw Cain walking out of the dressing room. She ran forward, where others steered clear, and jumped into his arms; trying best not to damage any of his makeup.

"Nii-san, you've been gone practically forever!"

He chuckled and lowered his face to her neck and watched goose-bumps form as he breathed. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes; that Murasame punk tried hitting on me while you were gone. I had Jun chase him away for me!"

"That's no good." He whispered low and dangerous. _'That punk had dared to hit on her while he was out of the room. Seems like he was due for another warning, and this one needs to be sure and stick for a while' _Ren smiled, this couldn't have been better timed, BJ would be filming a fight scene with him today. He was sure he could work a few extra surprises in.

Setsuka grinned pleased at the result. She mostly didn't care about other people except when they were pestering her while she was trying to pay attention to her brother. She'd might as well kill two birds with one stone today; first it always pleased her to see Cain riled up, and second would be that she'd be ridding herself of a nuisance. Setsu sat back down braiding the Komandor's corded fur together as she prepared to enjoy the show.

* * *

BJ was hiding in the shadows of a prop when Kouji, played by Taira, ran into the scene. Kouji didn't look behind him and BJ unmasked himself from the shadows and stole up behind him. Just as Kouji turned around he was struck hard across his back. The impact made Taira's shoulder sting.

'Damn, that hurt!' he turned around and countered attack, trying to swipe BJ off of his feet. BJ leapt into the air and flipped backwards before landing. His torn-cloak whipped behind him like a set of demon wings as he advanced forward again.

Kouji pulled out his prop-gun, which was loaded with paintball shells and aimed at Ren in front of him, he sidestepped the assault but continued his advance without pausing. When Taira's character raised his hands to block an attack set by BJ, he was kneed hard in the gut. He sputtered for air but continued to try his hardest to stay in character; it was difficult under the hard rain of blows he was receiving.

Ren drew from his delinquent past, although he wanted to teach the man a lesson, his professionalism made sure that he didn't obviously bruise Taira hard enough that it would show, and to do that he needed to use his experience in fighting. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Setsu smirking at him. The face reminded him more of Natsu and less of the sister she was suppose to be portraying.

'_I think she's actually enjoying the display.' _Ren thought. Break was called and he didn't waste a moment as he headed straight for Kyouko. Tairo; however, excused himself and left. He didn't want to be in the same room with an angry Cain and an aggressive dog. The combo didn't bode well for him at all.

"Setsu; just this last scene and then I'll be able to take you home."

"You've done well so far. Brother, you're always great at this, it ticks me off you have to work with such unimportant people." She stood and rubbed her hands up his arm. "I'm counting the seconds until we leave, I don't like sharing."

"And I don't like all the damn guys that hit on you here. Men seemed to respect us both more back in England."

"Men didn't act like they had a chance with me over there." Setsu agreed, "Here it seems they give into their doggy instincts more and use their brain less. I hate having to breathe the same air as animals. Of course, by that I don't mean you Jun-pi." She smooched the dog on his muzzle before looking back at Cain.

"Do I get a kiss?" he asked loudly. Several heads turned; they were disgusted by their much-more-than-siblings suggestive behavior.

"Not here; I'd be embarrassed." Setsu blushed, "I'll do it when we get back home. I don't want people watching." She ducked her head and hid in his jacket.

Ren groaned but remained still; he looked up to see Taira just returning and shot him a glare as he wrapped his arms possessively around Kyouko; Taira averted his eyes and walked right past the whole scene.

'_Better, but you should have given us a wider berth.' _Round two was coming up in BJ's mind.

When the last brake was called, Ren received the reaction he wanted.

* * *

Ren wanted to be closer to Kyouko but the dog seemed to always interrupt. He thought he was going mad when he sat on the empty couch space beside her to find it suddenly occupied, or the table and found the space in between his chair and Setsuka's filled, or when…. You get the picture. Ren finally had enough and temporarily trapped the dog in the bathroom for a chance to spend time with her alone. By the time he reached her the dog was already at her side again.

'_What the,' _Ren stiffened,_ '__**HELL**__!' _

"Setsu!" he called retreating to the bedroom. It was time for Plan-E. He heard her light footsteps cross the floor and the dog padded beside her. She entered the bedroom and Ren quickly slammed the door shut before the dog managed to enter.

"You promised that I get a kiss." He whined and gave a puppy-dog look.

"Oh, Did I?" Setsu asked slyly, "I can't remember."

"It was at the movie-shoot we did today. You said you'd kiss me when we reached back home."

"Is that so?"

"And I'm keeping you to your word; I want a damn kiss."

"How badly?" Setsuka inside was fist pumping the air. She adored her brother's spoiled personality. Her response seemed to have the opposite effect as he now shifted into -Emperor of the Night-persona.

"Is this the mouth that dares tease me?" He leaned forward and ran a finger across her lips.

'_To close!' _Kyouko mentally screeched inside.

"Brother, you wanted a kiss, right? So close your eyes, please!" She watched him struggle but eventual both lids were closed tight. Setsuka leaned forward and planted a kiss on Cain's cheek. He growled.

"Not there, Setsu."

She stood up high on her tip-toes to reach Cain's forehead. Kyouko noticed that his eyes had cracked opened to glare at her.

"Let me be clearer," he yanked her up and pinned her high against the wall. "Kiss-me!" he whispered silently, his voice filled with need.

Kyouko leaned slightly forward and pecked lightly against his lips. He leaned forward before she could pull away and trapped her there. He caught her mouth with his and purred hungrily against her.

'_Yikes,' _she struggled and he was caught off balance. She slid down the wall as he tried to catch and support her weight before she fell too far. His reaction was a little late; she landed on the ground with a slight thud and seemed to quit moving.

"Setsu?" he asked worried. He expected she'd at least say something by now. He was half crouched above her and looked down at her with concern.

"Brother is too spoiled."

"I know; thank's Setsu."

She crossed her arm and looked up, "I want to be spoiled too."

That got him, "Well what do you want?" He picked her up off the ground and lightly brushed her off.

"A kiss."

He froze and glanced back at her.

"A kiss?"

"Yep, I want a kiss from Nii-san." Setsu crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "After what I did for you, you'll give me one."

He smirked but restrained his emperor-side a little better this time around, "Ask nicer, I don't remember raising you like this."

She looked up sarcastically, "Dear Nii-san." She started but he stopped her.

"Fine, you win. Now, close your eyes."

"What?" Kyouko squeaked out.

"Setsu, you wanted a kiss, right? Close your eyes." She sighed but gave in.

Ren leaned forward and brushed his lips across and felt a shudder rack through her. His eyes softened and he lightly kissed her and his hand wound through her hair. He paused and tilted backwards. She peeked out of her eyes to see that he was done.

"There's your kiss; now go find Jun before he destroys another one of my leather shoes."

Kyouko nodded and ran off; glad for an excuse to calm herself down.

She walked through the house and called out but he didn't come. Kyouko began to fret as she wondered where he was. She heard a noise from the kitchen and retraced her steps there. A jar of peanut butter was on the ground emptied of it's contents. As she walked further along the lid had rolled away adding to the trail. The culprit was hiding behind the curtains scared as hell. He let out an appeasing whine when he heard Setsu's footsteps approaching.

"Jun!" She called out terrible. The dog peeked his head out and licked some of the dried peanut butter off of his nose. "I'm not upset that you wanted a snack; nor am I that unhappy that you chose to help yourself to a jar-full. That is cheap and replaceable. " Setsu paused and glared down and the dog who had started crawling towards her. Jun flipped onto his back and licking his lips showing subordination to the scary woman that crossed her arms infront of him. "You left a mess, you hid from me, you're acting like a criminal, and you didn't come when I called. Jun that's what I'm mostly unhappy about; I was worried sick thinking what could've happened to you." Jun looked up when he noticed her voice had taken a lighter tone.

Ren hid behind the door as he heard Kyouko gently scolding the dog. He thought her voice sounded warm and kind. She would make a great mother, even if she thought she hated love, Kyouko loved more than anyone else could, more than she herself thought possible. He wanted her because of it and began to fall more deeply for her as a result.

He knocked against the door and she looked backwards to smile. "There's a mess to clean up brother but Jun needs to go out before I take care of it."

"Of course, let's go take him on a walk."

"Your coming along again?" Setsuka asked.

"Always do!" he whistled a tune and watched her walk away with a jumping dog at her side. "Always will." he whispered silently to the air around him and walked after her.


	13. A Song for the Broken Bonus Chapter

Author's Note: Yeah I know. This chapters a little weird; different than I normally do. I'm in a weird mood. All of you hopped on expecting to see another lovely little chapter but, hate to break it to ya, this one is not what you were expecting. Not much comedy, just hard stuff. So without further ado… I'm going to cram it down your throat, can't take your dessert without eating any vegetables. You can skip to the next chapter once I post it, Muahahahaha.

Here you go!

* * *

Ren had a gift he kept hidden; he was a talented singer. He never thought to use it here in Japan, he enjoyed acting even more than he did singing, but for some reason he was drawn to a nearby stack of pristine paper. He glanced at Kyouko who was sleeping on the bed and kissed her head before hopping out. He grabbed some paper, moved a table as quietly as he could, and facing Kyouko he started to write. The first words came easy to him; he just had to look to his past in order to write it.

**Walking through a path of thorns**

**Roses bloom, born of the blood from my past.**

**The road clears ahead where my sun, she shines-**

**My head is screaming; I don't deserve this,**

**Deserve Her!**

His heart was torn. He didn't want to hurt Kyouko but some monster ate away at him from the inside. Ren would never do anything, but Kuon; he was more than capable. If there was one thing he learned by spending time with Kyouko, it's that where he was Kuon wasn't far behind.

**My love, my God please realize.**

**With her blood she'll pay the price,**

**Because she dared to live a life-**

**To love the beast I've locked inside.**

Ren was trapped. Could he forgive himself for keeping her near him. She was safest yet also at her most vulnerable with him. No matter how he pushed her away, they seemed to eventually be together again. Although some of this was due to meddling friends and bosses, he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted her by his side. Ren hadn't told Kyouko anything about his past although he wanted to do so now. He wanted her and hated the part of him that needed to drag another person down just to sate himself.

**I find myself by her side,**

**I can't help being drawn.**

**She's like the sweetest honey and I'm the bee,**

**A bloodied red thread binds us yet my wings are torn.**

**An innocent angel born here on Earth.**

**We met long ago.**

**At one time she called me a fairy, her dear precious **_**Corn**_**;**

**I think I'm a demon come to snatch her away**

**How can I drag her down to such depths as I**

**To damn her to the **_**Hell**_** I live through day to day**

He still hadn't recovered from his guilt. Rick would still be alive if it weren't for him; a blood was on his ledger, and the debts ran deep. Yet, when he was with Kyouko, all this seemed to fade into the background. She was more important than his guilt or his pride.

**A time to weep in sorrow**

**Never letting go of the sins now gone and pass-**

**Away endeavor.**

**Where one's true love's sweet kiss can take away the pain,**

Could Ren take Kyouko down with him; what would God seek from her for payment?

**My love, my God please realize. **

**With her blood she'll pay the price,**

**Because she dared to live a life**

**To love the beast that's me inside-….**

Ren sighed and glanced at the clock. It was still early so he folded the paper and hit it away. He walked back to bed and settled himself near Kyouko, his fingers lightly brushing against her back. Ren thought of his little song and the lyrics that went along with it. He created a soft, almost lullaby like tune, and hummed it quietly. He was awake watching Kyouko's peaceful breaths and found himself fading off.

* * *

**Walking through a path of thorns,**

**roses bloom, born of the blood from my past.**

**The road clears ahead where my sun, she shines-**

**My head is screaming; I don't deserve this,**

**Deserve Her!**

**My love, my God please realize.**

**With her blood she'll pay the price,**

**Because she dared to live a life-**

**To love the beast I've locked inside.**

**I find myself by her side,**

**I can't help being drawn.**

**She's like the sweetest honey and I'm the bee,**

**A bloodied red thread binds us yet my wings are torn.**

**An innocent angel born here on Earth.**

**We met long ago.**

**At one time she called me a fairy, her dear precious **_**Corn**_**;**

**I think I'm a demon come to snatch her away**

**How can I drag her down to such depths as I**

** To damn her to the **_**Hell**_** I live through day to day**

**A time to weep in sorrow**

**Never letting go of the sins now gone and pass-**

**Away endeavor.**

**My love, my God please realize. **

**With her blood she'll pay the price,**

**Because she dared to live a life**

**To love the beast that's me inside-….**


	14. Birthday Blues

A/N: Hello everyone! I've been having so much fun but it's about time my loyal fans get a new chapter. As everyone might expect, a birthday is coming up; whose? It's Ren's of course, well... Not quite! Keep your eye out I'm going to be putting out a poll somewhere in my next couple of chapters, but I'll warn you first before putting it out. Thanks for getting the hits to all my stories to five thousand views!

Maybe a little infamous singer will be making his debut soon and what will the meddling President do next? Keep an eye out as drama and hilarity ensues! Add in a little touch of romance and you'll experience the daily life in our beloved character Kyouko.

Signing out~

* * *

Kyouko had the day off and was preparing for it diligently; she was just adding the icing to the cake. Kyouko scrunched her nose as she finished the final beautiful Queen Rosa that she made on top. Satisfied she stepped back and viewed her imagination come to life. She was worried that it was going to turn out to girly but the cake was balanced well. If Kyouko had paused just long enough to admire what she was creating, she might not have finished it. It didn't take an expert eye to detect the hidden emotions that were baked and decorated onto the cake; the feelings of a teenage girl in love.

Today was Ren's birthday; or so Kyouko thought. She had been one of the few to receive an info booklet with only a tiny error written in the margins. The correct ones had been redistributed but no one thought it was apt to make an announcement on something so trivial. Kyouko was about to contend with a shocked and pleased Sempai.

* * *

Ren was tired and after getting off late decided he'd head straight home. A strange expression grew upon his face when he walked into the room into a face-full of bright rubbery balloons. He batted them away and nearly slipped as his legs were tangled into the strings tied to the end of the balloons. Ren couldn't seem to figure out just what all of this meant: the balloons were pleasant pastel colors, a very romantic cake was set up on the table, and Kyouko was nowhere near to explain.

"Kyouko?" Ren was beginning to question his sanity; had some stranger stole into his apartment. This couldn't have been Kyouko's doing, and if so what for?

"Ren?" Kyouko finally heard him and was running out of the bathroom. Ren watched a very gorgeous lady sprint out into the hallway in front of him. Kyouko saw a very flabbergasted Ren flapping his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Kyouko?" He managed and gestured around him "What is all this?"

Kyouko was beginning to feel something was wrong. "It's your Birthday…." Her voice didn't sound to sure anymore.

Ren's mind was beginning to turn as he tried to make sense of the issue at hand, "What makes you think that?" He said softly.

"The paper-they passed it out at the beginning of the year... One moment!" she tore off to Setsuka's bedroom in a dash, after a minute of searching around, Kyouko came back with a brochure lying in her hands. "This says that your birthday is today!" She read the information out loud and looked up; Kyouko's voice tapered off sounding much like a whine; as if by saying it out loud would all of a sudden make this situation true; this predicament much less embarrassing.

Ren sighed as the culprit of the crime revealed itself. His suspicions were right which made for a less romantic dilemma than he wanted it to be. Kyouko was basing her miss-information on an outdated pamphlet. "Kyouko. Thank you for doing all this for me; I really appreciate all of what you've done. I'm sorry that the information printed in there was wrong. My birthday is in fact on the tenth of this month." He watched as her eyes turned downcast and soon water pulled at the edges, "I'd love to celebrate my birthday now with you." He saw a flash of resignation pass through her face and she looked up to stare at Ren.

"You don't have to force yourself. It was my fault for not confirming the information with anyone; I expected that the brochure was correct but I was wrong. I'm sorry I don't want to trouble you with this; after all I'm sure you had other plans."

Ren laughed, "Kyouko, I don't think you realize that celebrating my birthday currently at the moment is no problem to me. This is far from any chore being forced upon me; also, you also know me. I have nothing planned for this evening so I would be thankful to spend it with you."

Kyouko shifted uncomfortably, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now let's go get ourselves some cake."

Kyouko beamed and walked with Ren to the table. He froze as he closely inspected it; Ren might have been slow to realize anything related to love but he didn't have to have an expert eye to figure this out.

"This is beautifully done," he paused as if to assure himself, "although, doesn't it look like a wedding cake?" Ren was eyeing the white fondue and the rose flowers that wrapped up around the three-tiered cake. Kyouko blushed as horror flooded in; she had actually baked Ren a lovely wedding cake. Worse of all is she couldn't deny its near perfect resemblance.

"What flavor?" Ren mused.

"Pink champagne with raspberry filling."

"Hmmm…"

Kyouko gulped. She felt incredibly embarrassed at her blunder, but she didn't mean for the cake to turn out So-so… so suggestive! She had feelings for Ren and Kyouko was afraid he'd ask if the cake implied anything. Horrifying thoughts were now running rampage through her head; it took a while of Ren calling her name to manage breaking through her train of thought.

"Kyouko!"

"Hai!" She shouted out. Kyouko snapped back out of horror land and returned to the real world.

"Don't worry yourself over it to much. Let's go get ourselves a slice of cake, but please make it not too big."

"Ren," Kyouko was glowering, "what did you have for dinner?" It didn't sound accusatory. Kyouko said it much like a statement.

"Don't worry I ate." Ren attempted to skillfully evade her question.

"Yeah right! I bet you bought cheap snacks at the convenience store and that was only after Yashiro brought it to your attention that you hadn't eaten dinner yet. You're an actor, and you need to take care of your body more." Kyouko glowered at Ren and her eyes widened as she realized she must have been spot-on.

'_How does Kyouko know that? It's like she's been standing over my shoulder for the past couple of hourse as I did this.'_

"I'm sorry," She was mortified. Kyouko was scolding her Sempai on the same day she was celebrating his birthday late because of a blunder of her own. Ren sat down as she brought out plates and set up a slice on each. She distributed the food and soon they were quietly munching down on heavenly-flavored cake.

"_I'd eat more often if this is what I'd get to come home to." _Ren shook the thought. His eyes wandered around to rest on the wrapped present in front of him.

"Do I get to open it now or later?"

Kyouko blanched white and said a little to loudly, "Later!" She brought her voice back down the next time she spoke, "Please don't open it while I'm here. It's embarrassing."

Ren was even more curious but decided not to press the matter.

"Thank you for doing all this. I was working on my birthday so I'm glad I have the time off now to celebrate it with you." He stood up and walked over to Kyouko. She avoided her eyes away from the figure that now stood hovering over her.

"Kyouko" Ren tried. He had a feeling she knew something was up. Ren watched as her eyes slowly lifted off the ground to focus uncomfortably on him.

"Yes," Kyouko said quietly, "Tsuruga-san?"

He leaned forward as he forced his lips to not venture near hers; Ren brushed them once lightly across her cheek. "I enjoyed that **thoroughly**. Thank you, **very**-much." He whispered the last sentence hoarsely.

Kyouko rocked backwards in her chair, upsetting it when she fell to the ground. "Ren!" she exclaimed. It was all coming back to her now; they had kissed only just yesterday. Well, we were both acting, but still!

"Yes Kyouko-chan?" He might as well aim high.

"You just kissed me!"

"So?"

"Why did you kiss me just now?" Kyouko said angrily while thinking_, 'Playboy!'_

"To show my appreciation, of course. Didn't I say I **thoroughly** enjoyed that?" With that Ren shrugged, in a totally sarcastic-dismissive-American-way. Kyouko was raging inside but controlled herself. She couldn't sick her grudges on this man; she loved him too much to do that.

"Tsuruga-san, that is only for westerners', here in Japan we are not so direct. Any excessive display of skin-to-skin contact is too much. You must learn to be conservative; if you really want to thank me then please just say it. Don't worry about it though because I'll forgive you this time!"

Ren pouted but smiled as a wicked thought crossed his mind. He watched Kyouko get off from the floor and take several cautious step back. _'Huh?'_

Kyouko was seeing the Emperor of the Night exude itself out of Ren; she was worried. '_Why has he shown up now? Of all the times he could, why Now!'_

Ren restrained himself and watched Kyouko mildly curious; if wasn't often that he saw this behavior from her. It was only when- _'Oh!' _Ren mentally snapped his fingers as a light bulb appeared over his head. He smiled wickedly again and Kyouko retreated even further. _'Good to know. She has gotten better at reading my expressions. I should be careful of hiding or revealing my intentions too soon; I don't want Kyouko to know what I'm thinking when I'm thinking it; it gives me less time to act on it.'_

Kyouko watched as his face plastered over again; this was even worse than when he openly showed his expression. Now she couldn't even tell what he was feeling or thinking. When Ren took a step forward she retreated and took off towards the bathroom. Just as she reached it she was caught; an arm slunk around her waist.

"What's wrong, Kyouko-chan?" Ren internally laughed as he felt Kyouko freeze in his hands.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Kyouko was waiting for Ren to release her so she could lock herself away in there; however, right now she'd been captured by the dragon and the prince.

"Do you now?" He asked amused. If Ren had heard fear in her voice he would have released her immediately; however, there was no trace of it in from what he had heard. Ren was intrigued by the implications on what this could mean. Kyouko nodded and swallowed her throat as a strong blush crept up her face. She was thankful that Ren couldn't see it from where he was at.

"Okay then," Ren relaxed his grip around her and watched her dive into the bathroom. Jun, who had been interested by all the commotion, turned to stare at him curiously. Ren winked at him.

"She is a fine specimen if I do say so myself; but don't tell her I said that!" He sighed as he heard the shower running. When Kyouko emerges, she would do so as Setsuka Heel. The women would be expecting to see her brother. This wouldn't nearly as fun teasing Setsu as it would be teasing Kyouko. But he knew his time was up. Ren slunk off and retreated to his bedroom to switch into character.


	15. When the Rabbit Becomes the Wolf

"Setsu, come over here!" Ren sighed as Kyouko stepped out of the bathroom with dripping hair clinging to her shoulders. Setsu obediently trotted over and tilted her head as she stared curiously. When Ren lifted a hand towards her she closed her eyes and tilted her head towards him. Ren's hand fell against her shoulder in a soft thud as her eyes widened in surprise. "You haven't dried your hair properly, Setsu!" He captured a wet strand and rubbed his fingers letting the hair fall back into place.

"Nii-san, I want you to do it for me." She pleaded.

"Okay." He stood up and rocked back onto his heels for a moment. "let's go to the bathroom."

"Kay," Setsuka said and grinned cheekily.

Cain walked into the bathroom and glanced behind him as he was followed closely by his sister. _'Feel's like I'm a mother duck trailed closely by a little chick.'_ Ren looked around to grab a hairdryer and a brush. He paused to close the lid on the toilet before he sat on it. He patted his knee expectantly and Setsu hopped and squirmed as she made herself comfortable.

Kyouko relaxed as Ren tugged the brush through her hair. She had begun to doze off and collapsed against his shoulder tired. Ren drew a shaky breath as he gently nudged her shoulder with one end of the hairbrush.

"Kyouko?" Ren tried. He felt her stir tiredly against his frame. "Setsuka?" This was a little more successful in that she lifted her harm to muffle his voice. Ren was startled but remained still for a few moments. "Setsuka, if you don't wake up now I'm going to buy you an excessive amount of pants."

"Don't you dare." was all she said and was out like a light...

He gave up trying to wake her; he picked her up and set her in bed. Kyouko grunted and Ren sighed as he was faced with another predicament. "Setsu, you need to change." Ren regretted his actions as she sloppily lifted her shirt up and he did a complete 180' turn. Something wasn't quite right here, Kyouko nor Setsu ever behaved so carelessly in this manner. He went to her closet to pull out a nightgown for Kyouko but didn't find any.

'_Why the Hell does she not have a nightgown?' _Ren thought furiously. He couldn't remember ever seeing her in one, _"She can't just sleep naked. I'll go grab one of my tee-shirts. And when this is all over, I'll go kill the President and ask Yashiro to help me."_

He rummaged around and found a few suitable garments when he returned Kyouko had haphazardly thrown herself onto the bed; she was decent enough to cover herself with a blanket. "Setsuka!" Ren called out and watched as she lifted her head to glare at him. He waved the clothes he found like a peace treaty and cautiously approached her. "You need to put these on." Ren set the clothes at the end of the bed.

Again he had to quickly turn around when the blanket fell away from Kyouko. After several minutes had gone by, and was sure she must be properly dressed by now, Ren turned around and walked towards her. This situation had been strange and he tried to figure out what was wrong with her; they're was a nagging feeling in the back of his head. He tried to think back to what Kyouko had done during the times when he wasn't feeling well.

"Are you sick?" Ren waited forever but didn't get an answer, "Setsu Answer Me!" He walked towards her and shuddered at the assault from her wrathful grudges but pressed on. "Does your throat hurt? Does your head hurt, or does your stomach hurt? Please answer, I can't bear to see you like this."

"My throat!" she croaked from the bed. Ren approached and awkwardly tried to take her temperature. She had a high fever, but Ren didn't know what he specifically needed to do. He looked at the bed and saw Jun beside her whining and wrapping around her; Ren felt helpless. The dog was doing more than he was at the moment. If Kyouko was sick then he wasn't sure what needed to be done. Yashiro would know, though.

"I'm going to call Yashiro!" Ren said and retreated.

* * *

"Kyouko's what?" Yashiro spoke loudly over the phone.

"I said she's sick and I don't know what I'm suppose to do!"

"Alright, Okay. I'll make a trip to the store and get the supplies you need to nurse her back to health. Oh, how adorable. Seeing Kyouko's weak and trusting face; you lucky dog."

"Yashiro, you've now given yourself twenty minutes to get your butt over here before I do something you're not going to like. Hurry up, times wasting." Ren felt that Kuon had slipped into his voice but didn't care, he was stressed over by the fact that Kyouko was sick; adding to his frustration was that Yashiro didn't even try to restrain his romantic-lovey-dovey-kawaii-fangirlness to help him. In Ren's thoughts, his playful matter wasn't helping the situation any. Ren went back to the bedroom to see Kyouko lying on the bed breathing hoarsely. He hated to see her in pain and he didn't know what to do to make her feel better.

"Kyouko, do you want water?"

"Brother I'm fine, leave me alone." she said vehemently.

"That's not what I asked. Don't worry about letting me run chores or helping you. I want to help you feel better soon." He watched as a set of eyes focused on him from the bed; he heard a very quiet yes and thank you. Ren walked to the kitchen and returned with a glass. He sat beside the bed and offered it to her, and she took it before lying down turning her back to him. Ren finally heard a knock on the door and ran off relieved that someone could help her.

Yashiro's laughed silently inwards when a very stressed-out Ren burst out of the doors. His eyes focused a glare at him and Ren said, "You're a minute late."

"Well, Ren I can't drive so I had to find someone who would take me. Now can I come in?" Ren stepped aside and Yashiro walked in heading towards the Heel-siblings bedroom. "Kyouko-chan, I've got some medicine and a cold-compress you should put on." In a flash a dog bounded towards him growling.

"Jun! Yashiro might be annoying, but he can't help it. He's here to help Kyouko, Okay?" The dog looked skeptical but returned to Kyouko's side. Yashiro approached a little more nervous as he kept an eye on the dog. "Please pour her a glass of juice, Ren. She needs to take some medicine now." He faced another problem as a very angry Kyouko glared at Yashiro.

"Jun, Sick him." The dog was up again growling at both Yashiro and Ren this time.

Ren nervously called out, "Kyouko! We all know no one in this room likes Yashiro, but he's here to help you, okay?" Ren ignored a displeased voice to his right and continued, " You need to take this, and after this is done we'll give you some time to yourself, if that's what you want." Kyouko remained defiant but Ren had all the time in the world; well, until Jun chased him out that is. The dog was still crouched and was making his way towards the men who were being forced to retreat towards the door. Luck was on his side; however, Kyouko couldn't hold adamant against him for long and soon she curled up again. At the same time she called Jun off who retreated back to join her.

Ren and Yashiro set off to work as fast as they could. Under the threat of an angry Kyouko/Jun double-trouble team they scrambled to get everything in place. Ren was scared as he faced the possibility that this situation could occur again at anytime in the future. They managed to get Kyouko to take the medication and a compress placed on her head before retreating. Time was up and the dog chased them out of the room.

"That was strange," Yashiro said braking the silence. Ren glanced at him encouraging him to continue. He didn't realize what normal was and needed his friend to tell him.

"People don't change like that because they are sick," Yashiro said, "Kyouko is one of the sweetest girls I know and being sick shouldn't change that. Do you know or have an idea on why she would behave like that?"

Ren felt a terrible feeling hit him, "Don't tell Kyouko this, but I know she was abused and abandoned by her mother before in the past. Could that have impacted or explain the reason as to why she is behaving like this?"

This was news to Yashiro but he nodded. "One of my cousins was mistreated. Whenever she was vulnerable, sick, or injured she always reacted with extreme hostility towards everyone around her. She was always a quiet girl so we could never understand this change. Think of it like a cornered animal; they react violently so that they can be left alone. If she was truly abandoned by her mother then she hasn't learned to rely on those around her when she isn't feeling well. In fact, it would be quite the opposite."

Ren's heart was torn by the thought that the girl he loved was always hiding in some corner away from others because she didn't feel she could depend on them. He saw the picture of the little girl crying by the stream and wondered what if Kyouko thought he wasn't a fairy back then, would she have turned him away by snapping out at him?

Ren sighed, "Yashiro, is there anything I can do for her, to help?"

"Time and space. She needs both of them; the only thing you can do is be available when she needs you. If you do that consistently then she'll learn to trust you. But be careful, if you try and force your way past her limits that dog'll go after you. If he does, I promise, you'll get a lecture from both the President and me. I'm going to head out but I've written a list of notes you should go by while Kyouko is sick. They're on the table over there, Good luck Ren!" Yashiro walked out the door and prepared to apologize. His colleague that had driven him over as a favor was forced to wait in the car.

The dog padded out to watch the visitor leave and turned to Ren, " Hah, I never thought I'd have to contend with a furry demon at this place. Go and watch Kyouko, I'll be sure that I'm on my best behavior when I come to visit her to see if she's alright."

The dog barked happily and darted away. It wasn't that Jun held a grudge against Ren, but if anyone dared to threaten or annoy his mistress, they would have to contend with an oversized-furious cotton swab.


	16. Hunting Season starts Here!

**A/N: Here's this chapter to convince you I'm not dead. Sorry for the long wait, but I assure you it's over. I was a bit stuck on what to write in this chapter; and next will be even more challenging. Start sending in PM ideas because I will be opening a poll soon after the release of this chapter. Yep, I, author-san, have now declared it open season on Sho. And I need idea's on possible scenarios. Don't feel nervous about sending a PM to me before seeing the poll; I love the letters that flood my mailbox.**

**Also I am still in need of a Beta Reader; I just pray that the mistakes I've made aren't to heinous. Like, how many times can I call Ren a girl. So far the count is up to two; we'll see if this continuous as a trend in my writing.**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more updates and information!**

**From your tireless writer; **

**enjoy!**

* * *

He peeked into the room, the dog's head would perk-up and settled a glare onto Ren. The man was attempting to persuade himself enough to brave entering the room but nerves kept him pacing and outside. Finally, after much goading, he walked into the room. He stopped just short of the bed, "Kyouko, do you need anything?" A groan was heard muffled by the covers and rustling of the fabric.

"Ren?"

"Yes, Kyouko, I'm here."

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Ren ran into the room scooping up the garbage can; he helped Kyouko prop herself up before she vomited violently. Kyouko, after she was finished, collapsed onto the bed exhausted.

"It's turned into a stomach bug?"

"I guess so, Ren would you mind?" Kyouko's face looked apologetically up at him who nodded his head. He assured her and ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water with a light meal on the side. By the time he returned, Kyouko was acting in character again; although there was some change to Setsu's personality.

"Here you go-" he paused and watched her face for an official conformation. Yep, there it was, Setsu's brother-complex stare. He turned to flick the lights on.

"Thanks, Nii-san!" she giggled and took the glass from his hands. Ren stared at her and she gulped.

"Setsu, are you okay?" He had a note in his voice; hoping to get his point across.

"No, but I'm sure brother can make me feel better." Setsu raised a hopeful gaze at him.

"How, what would you like me to do?"

Setsu paused and wondered this over in her head, "Brother! That's not fair," she settled a glare onto him, "I wanted you to pick something for me…"

Ren stepped forward and ruffled her hair, "Sister, your sick; I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, if you like."

"I'd enjoy that, Nii-san." She smiled and scooted across the bed to make room for him.

The poor man gulped and crawled into bed with her; meanwhile offering a prayer and mouthing an apology at the dog. Jun didn't look to pleased; they were having an internal conversation.

'_I acted civil, didn't I?'_

'_Yeah, well, keep all of your paws where I can see them. Don't get to cocky, Pup!'_

'_She invited me in here firs-'_

The argument had already been won; round one went to a very smug-looking doggy. Ren was the first to avert his eyes as he laid down with Kyouko. The dog didn't even blink as he continued to shoot pins-&-needles at Ren. _'Fine!' _Ren shouted silently and unwrapped both arm that had been draped around Kyouko. Satisfied, the dog leapt off the bed and onto the floor.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes, Setsu?"

"Thank you." Her breathing came out sounding a little ragged while her voice faded off as sleep claimed her.

"It's no problem at all, Setsu, no problem." Ren yawned and dropped his head in exhaustion. Soon they were out cold and the dog stood up. Silent feet padded across the carpet as he jumped onto his paws, balanced himself, and turned the lights off; the room was bathed in darkness while two dreamers dreamt beautiful and happy dreams.

* * *

Ren shot up in his sleep as the most wretched sound reached his ears. Adrenaline pumped through him as he tried to settle himself back down. The dog began to howl at the top of his lungs with more incentive, begging to be taken out. Kyouko stirred beside him. Blast it all, the hound was relentless. He gave a warm smile at the sick Kyouko before walking to tackle the obnoxious monster.

The dog was whimpering standing by the door and pawing at it; had it been Kyouko, this display would have drawn sympathy and affection from her. The dog's karma-luck wasn't working very well for him very today; instead, his display drew a very tired Ren that approached him instead of the sleeping-beauty.

"I'm not nearly as nice but I will have to do. You'd rather have your pretty little girlfriend take you out, am I right Jun-pi?" He watched as the dog's ears flattened; however, the dog's main purpose as of the moment was to be taken outside so that he might relieve himself. Rather begrudgingly, he allowed Ren to attach the leash to his collar. Ren opened the door slightly and watched as a smile began to from on Jun's face.

"Don't even think about it!" He warned. A woof met him in response. He opened the door a little more and off the dog tore like a speeding bullet. "Shit!" Ren cried when he was dragged forward; catching a glimpse of a startled Kyouko as the door slammed shut.

* * *

The walk was horrible; if there was trouble to be made, Jun was usually at the center of it. He'd be dashing about, misbehaving, and using his super-canine-powers for evil and mischief. By the time Ren got back he was waving the white-flag of surrender. After clearing the door, Ren took several long strides forward to collapse against the couch in exhaustion.

"Brother, it seems like you and Jun had fun on your little date." She brushed a hand against the side of his face.

"Of course. He's always such an angel when you're not around." He heard a snort and looked up. Setsu beamed at him; she looked sick. Weird… her face was flushed, she hadn't taken a bath in a couple of days, her hair was tousled, yet she still managed to look delightful to him.

"Yeah, I'm sure he was!" Her grin turned wicked, "Any particular notable occasions during your stroll?"

Ren nodded, "Yep, the time where he managed to snatch an ice-cream cone from a passing kid, or when he slipped free of his collar and disappeared. I found him half-an-hour later barking at me behind a fence with another dog. He was acting like he had always lived there. You should have seen the owner, the poor old man was scratching his head trying to figure out where this spontaneous addition to his front yard might have sprung from."

"Did he really?"

"The dog or the poor guy? Never mind... Those were just some of the few I could name off from the top of my head; when we were walking back home we passed a garbage can and Jun here managed to tip it over like a pro."

"Jun, come here!" He slunk over and cowered but Setsu just captured an ear and tugged lightly on it, "Now, I like you lots but, around here, Nii-san comes first to me. I don't mind you causing trouble so long as Nii-san doesn't have to pick up the pieces. Jun, behave yourself better next time." he howled in ascent and walked over to Ren as if in apology.

'_Next time, I'll make sure mistress finds me innocent and blames you instead!'_

'_You heard that, I'm here beloved Nii-san. Don't trouble me so much next time!'_ Ren gloated.

Both opponents glowered at each other before Kyouko parted through the middle. "I made breakfast Nii-san!"

Ren frowned,. "Please Setsu, you're still sick. Don't force yourself to hard; I promise to eat until you recover."

"And what might be the contents that could be found in your supposed-phantom breakfast?"

"Rice-"

"Go on!"

"Fine, I give up. Tell me what you want and I'll cook it. You'll feel better after seeing that I'm eating."

She crossed her arms in front of her and whispered quietly to herself, "We'll see…"

* * *

Setsu walked onto the balcony and plucked the cigarette from his lips, "No smoking," she warned.

"Okay, is it time to leave yet?"

"Try checking the watch you always seem to keep around your wrist."

"Setsu, the watch doesn't work. The gears stopped running a long time ago."

"Hmm, that seems to be a problem. For your information, we have to be their in fifteen minutes."

"How long does it take to go by subway?" Ren had Yashiro figure out a way to get the vehicle to the repair shop. Someone had to fix all the teeth, scratch, and slobber marks before Kyouko saw the destruction Jun had wrought on the poor defenseless vehicle and blamed herself for it.

She did the calculation in her head," Well, it would be approximately fourty-five minutes to reach your shooting location today."

"We have enough time. I want to watch the news this morning. Are you sure, Setsu, that you want to come. You're still sick. Maybe you should stay home and rest."

Oh if only she had. Many problems would've been avoided if she spent one day at home to recover; however, Setsu only enjoyed playing hooky so long as her brother was around to spoil her. "Of course I'll come, you big oaf. You go watch the news, I need to pack a few more things for today. Jun-pi has his seventh lesson today!"


	17. One for the Money

A/N: Why Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying these little chapters I've been slaving away for you. Throughout the month of February many series of unfortunate mishaps destroyed my laptop(s). I, your writer, have now constructed Frankenstein of the computer world. Yes, my laptop screen broke: I have two chargers that are occupying an outlet, a wireless mouse, and assorted interconnected cables so that I might continue typing and using a computer. I'm staring at the replacement screen right now while I'm using my laptop's keyboard to type; its hilarious on this end but I'm enjoying the extra challenge. I'd also like to apologize for not posting as much; work and school have been plotting against me in my daily life, and they were winning.

Now, read this all through before you give yourself a heart attack. I'm going to withhold posting another chapter until a suitable outcome/demise for Sho has been set in order. Think of it like a major climax part of the story. Start sending in PM's containing ideas because I'll be opening a poll which can be found in my profile after this, here you can set up all sorts of horrifying situations to put him through.

Thank you so much for continuing to support me!

Sincerely,

Author-san!

* * *

As always, the Heel siblings arrived with flare. Setsu had Jun twirled around her little finger so well that he never needed the leash anymore for her. The Komondor adored her just as much as Ren did. Ren was bound to Kyouko in a different way. One might say that on another one of her fingers, there was the red-string of fate which bound them together; however, this is only just a fable.

They interlocked their hands close together, an impenetrable barrier, while a very heroic Jun pranced just off to her right. It was quite a scene to behold. Although, you would never wish to get in their way, as they walked down the hallway people scurried left and right to avoid them… That's what most people did, anyway, people watched the sibling-couple from a safe vantage point far away. Most pondered trying to figure just who were these strange siblings were and what relationship they held with each other.

Setsuka pouted, she so wanted to spend the rest of her day with Nii-san but Jun had a place to be at soon. Kyouko needed to take him down for his lesson at another building; she wondered how much longer they had left before Jun graduated. Kyouko and Ren parted ways with the traditional ceremonious Heel-sibling parting, but before she could walk off, Cain caught her and whispered something in her ears. Setsu turned around and swatted Cain playfully.

"Don't worry, I only have one precious person and that's you Nii-san!"

"You think other people will remember that? Just be careful… I'd rather be spending my time with you then having to snap the necks of all the men that dared to court you just because I'm not around to tell them no. They must think they're safe to approach you when they can't see me. I'm not sure what it's going to take to persuade them otherwise. Please Setsu, just this once, would you humor me?"

"Okay, so long as you swear to me that you'll do the same."

"Never crossed my mind to do otherwise." Ren rested his head against the small of her back. He noticed that she stiffened for a moment before rounding on him.

"That's what I'm worried about. I can only handle so many Yashiro-late-night-visit-rondevu-moments before I call it quits," Kyouko yanked hard against the cape of his jacket so that they were at eye-level, "I can be a very jealous lady. And if I have to, I won't think twice on dragging your ass back to England."

"Fine with me, when do we pack?"

Kyouko released him with a frustrated sigh, "Go play nice with the other kids; I'll see you later!"

"Wait, don't I get my good-bye kiss?"

She laughed loudly startling some of the people nearby, "Later!" Setsu promised before sashaying away.

* * *

The trainers now nodded mechanically; they never dared to try and take the leash from her anymore. After the last time- along with a few minor lacerations and bruises later- the instructors always remembered to keep a respectful distance away. All of them quickly learned that following this rule resulted in much fewer problems.

"I'm surprised on how smart Jun is; he managed to tackle the advanced commands quicker than we predicted." He wasn't kidding, Jun was almost done with his training. They had a few more commands that needed learning before he was done. Completed with his training course.

"Of course," Setsuka boasted, "after all, anything that belongs to me needs to know how to keep me happy. On top of the routine training schedule you guys put up; Jun also has been learning many more tricks on the side. The results have been fantastic. Some of the tricks he's learned how to do even surprises me."

"Can you show us some of those?"

She cocked her hips, delicately placed a finger on her lips, and gave a heart-breaker smile, "Nope, because they're my _**s-e-c-r-e-t**_!"

* * *

Kyouko was walking out of the lesson when her phone started ringing. She answered it without a moments notice, "Moko-san!"

"Mo! Don't call me that!" Kyouko ripped the phone away from her ears, temporarily deaf. "Where have you been; I haven't seen you in a week and the President wouldn't tell me where you were." Kanae growled the last words out; her voice sounded more hostile than a friend merely concerned about a friend.

Kyouko was stuck, she couldn't tell Kanae but she wanted to at least say something," Ummm…. I'm sorry; but it's not really my place to tell. it's a love-me assignment, though... I don't know how much I can really tell you at the moment though-"

"We," Kanae cut her off from the other side of the line, "are going to meet up. I was concerned about what happened to you but I know that this has something to do with Ren, and you will tell me. Don't say its not because he disappeared about the same time you did. I'll meet you at that ice-cream shop you dragged me to not so long ago; you should know the one. You better be there in thirty minutes." Click! The line went dead…

Kyouko gulped nervously; first, if she was to meet up with Kanae, then she would have to get out of her current outfit. She soon forgot about changing clothes when another thought entered her head- what and how much would she be allowed to tell her friend about; worse yet… What if Kanae hated her now!

Kyouko collapsed against the wall while her soul slipped out of her body. It started flying away from her before Jun pounced on it and dragged the spirit back to Setsu 'golden-retriever-style'.

* * *

Meanwhile, a block and a half away, Cain was performing BJ to the best of his ability. He was in a good mood at the moment; furthermore, Murasame was keeping his distance. '_Seems like the lesson stuck, but it's not me I'm wanting him to avoid.'_

After break was called, Ren stuffed his hands into his pockets and stormed off. Kyouko was taking longer than normal, did something happen to her? In his hands he felt the familiar touch of his cell phone. At that precise moment it finally decided to beep. There were several missed calls but no voicemail. Then the screen flashed proclaiming that there was a text message.

_**Tsuruga-san,**_

_**Kanae wants to talk to me on where I've been. **_

_**She's highly suspicious that you have something**_

_**to do with it. What should I tell her! I'm sorry, **_

_**but I'm worried that if I try and keep this from her,**_

_**she'll hate me. Would it be okay if I tell her? **_

_**Please call me back when you're available. **_

Ren didn't want to force Kyouko to wait any longer than she had to; he didn't mind if Kanae knew so long as several life-threatening details weren't mentioned. Ren didn't want to have to join witness-protection to stop Kanae from tracking him down and killing him. _'Yep, better safe than dead. That information is best kept to ourselves.'_

Ren quickly responded back; luck was on his side that it had only been a few minutes since this text-message had been sent.

_**Kyouko,**_

_**I think that it's safe to tell Kanae; however,**_

_**I don't think it would be appropriate to mention**_

_**our current rooming-conditions. You should tell**_

_**her that you are acting alongside of me while**_

_**I do a role and that room and board are being**_

_**provided for you while you work. Thank you for**_

_**asking me before you came to a decision.**_

He took a deep breath before returning to work and prayed that the message had reached Kyouko; he felt confident that she could handle this matter skillfully.

* * *

Many heads turned as they watched a gorgeous woman standing outside an ice-cream shop. The only reason why a passing man didn't approach to help her was a ferocious puffball that guarded her side. Many whispers were heard from around her; just why did this lady look so frightened standing in front of the parlor. She looked pale and about to throw-up at the same time.

"Wonder if she got stood up?"

"She's hot!"

"Maybe she's a foreigner? She doesn't look Japanese..."

"Don't get too close. I watched another guy try who was chased away by that ladies dog."

"Do you think I have a chance?"

"No way!"

The whispers died off as they watched a woman approach her. The dog bristled for a moment before deflating and lunging at the woman.

"Heel!" the dog froze and tumbled forward in a furry mess, "Kyouko, is that you?" the figure asked. She laid a hand on Setsu's shoulder and looked up.

A pair of Golden eyes flashed back at her...


	18. Two for the show: Art of War

A/N: Not sure on how many people are reading this. Sorry for the long wait! This has been a rough time and I debated, with many a sleepless night, on how the next few chapters should come out. I got a rough idea; all building up to my readers pick: Triple Threat. Where all three dual against Sho at the same time.

I'd like to thank Elizabeth for the most creative plot; however, I'm a bit scared to use your idea. The gruesome carnage sounds interesting but I'm not sure I hate em enough to kill him and send Kyouko into emotional trauma. I encourage you, though, that would be an amazing story to read. I would be interested in reading it if you so choose to write that.

Now, this doesn't have a face-off against Sho in it. I know, I'm sorry. But I'm going to try and build in suspense leading up to that point. I have high hopes that these chapters won't take as long as this one did to come out.

As always, thank you for your kind reviews. Also, a little birdy told me that Japaneseanimechic- will be releasing a story soon. I encourage all of my fans to support her and read it when it comes out.

Signing out, - the good-stuff is coming now...

* * *

Kyouko sighed, she didn't mean to come here in Setsu's outfit. She supposed the only best solution now was to come clean about everything. Even Ren had said that was for the best, so that shouldn't be a problem… right? Kyouko stared her friend in the eye and nibbled a lip before giving a curt nod.

"Mo! What are you doing here dressed like that?" Kanae shouted and ripped off her jacket draping it around Kyouko's shoulders. This would cut back at least some of the hoots of approval from a growing number of men nearby. When she was efficiently covered the group of guys began to disperse.

"Moko-san!" Kyouko suddenly snapped away from her thoughts and began to dive Kanae. She sighed and sidestepped leaving Kyouko to catch her balance. Applause was heard nearby when she landed safe on one foot and twirled around again.

"Where the Hell have you been; better yet, why are you wearing that immoral outfit." She crossed her arms in front of her and scowled at Kyouko.

"Weeeeeeeeellllll-" Kyouko began, "Long story…" she twirled her fingers together and looked up shyly.

"Good, you can tell me while we eat ice-cream. I have all the time in the world right now." She hooked a finger and dragged her inside.

* * *

Kanae paced back and forth as she glared at the menu. Kyouko, who had already ordered by this point, watched her friend moan and groan over the selection. After deciding, they sat nearby and ate quietly for a moment; Kyouko didn't dare to interrupt the silence that had passed over.

"I hope you know that this is your fault; it's because of you I'm ruining my diet by eating ice-cream." Kanae whispered harshly and took the last bite out of her cone. Propping her elbows up she positioned herself comforably so that she could listen to Kyouko.

"I'm sorry for not contacting you; I've been busy dealing with an assignment the President gave me." Kanae's eyes narrowed but nodded encouragingly for Kyouko to continue.

"Well, you know the slip of paper the president gave us. The one that was given to me was for a 'dangerous mission'. Well, I've been working with Ren and some things have happened..." Kanae lifted her head as she finished her last words, "I don't know how to tell you this but my acting has been placed on hold for some time. At least until the-"

Kanae screeched and shot up like a bullet, " That Bastard got you pregnant didn't he?" She dragged her friend out of the parlor and towards her new car. After popping Kyouko into the passenger door she marched off to the other side and hopped in. Kanae slammed the door closed and clenched the steering wheel hard. " How dare he, even if he likes you, why would he do this to you? If he doesn't propose to you by tomorrow, I'm coming after his head."

Kyouko was surprised in a different way, "Kanae,"

"If you have a baby and you're not married, the media will kill you're career. Wait, you're planning to keep the baby, right?"

"Kanae,"

"Does he even know yet; have you told Taisho yet?"

"Kanae!" Kyouko finally got her attention.

"I am not pregnant!"

"You're not?"

"No, of course not!" A visible reaction rolled through Kyouko's friend. Her shoulders relaxed and the whites of her knuckles began to color again. All was going well until she opened her mouth again, "I might be living with Ren but I-"

" Dammit!" She gripped her keys hard in her hands; as if preparing to stab a certain 'someone' with them. "He better be using protection! And the marriage plans are still up…"

" I'm chaste," Kyouko managed to blurt out while blushing head to toe.

"Good, at least he is taking it slow. Did he pressure you into living with him?"

Kyouko slammed her head against the dashboard and growled. They were in for a long conversation.

* * *

Kanae didn't want to drop Kyouko off; she had explained the situation but she felt like her friend was keeping things secret still. Kyouko called Cain to come pick her up and they waited for him in front of Kanae's house. Finally, a dark car pulled up behind them and Kyouko hopped out returning the jacket, that Kanae had lent previously to her, back.

Kanae glared through the rear-view mirrors as she watched Kyouko walk away. When the door opened and 'Cain' hopped out her blood froze. She tried to estimate how quickly she would have to back up to run him over and save her friend; her hand brushing lightly over the stick shift.

Setsu wrapped her hands around Cain and smiled brightly. Resting her head against his chest she kissed him lightly once on his neck. Soon his arms were wrapped around her pulling Kyouko closer to him. Ren wished he hadn't have looked up; Kanae had half of her body out of the window and looked ready to hop out at any moment. When she caught his gaze Kanae motioned with two fingers from her eyes towards his.

'_I'm watching you,'_

Ren waved good naturedly and brushed his fingers through Kyouko's hair. His eyes widened in alarm at Kanae's response towards that action. Ren admired Kyouko for having such protective friends; however, she wasn't the one bringing Kyouko home with her. He secretly ticked Kanae off knowing that when Kyouko was returned, her friend's guard would be up twice as high. Enough to run off potential suitors in a ten-mile radius.

Ren lifted Setsu princess style and finished walking her the rest of the way towards his car. Kanae fell out from the car window in shock and tires squealed; Ren had successfully made his getaway. By the time Kanae had oriented herself, Ren was long gone. She had lost track of him, but she would return -next time she would be better prepared…-

* * *

Setsu made food in the kitchen and Ren snuck up behind her before tucking her in his arms and resting his head on top of hers. This startled her but soon she was laughing.

"Hey, can't you wait even a moment?" She lightly smacked his arm with the ladle Kyouko had been holding.

"But I'm hungry Setsu," he sighed, upsetting a few strands of hair.

"Dinners not done yet. Now, out with you!" Setsu turned and chased her brother playfully out of the kitchen. Jun barked after them and joined in on the fun.

It took Kyouko longer than normal to finish making the food; from that point on, both Ren and Jun took separate turns slipping in. Each time she had to stop and chase them back out. After the food was finished, and the dog had been given his dinner, they sat at the table to eat.

"We're having Spaghetti tonight?" Ren asked surprised.

"Yes," Kyouko said surprised, she wasn't sure if Ren could recognize the dish, " We ate this a couple of times when we were younger."

"Yep, and you would always get sauce all over your face." Ren agreed trying to bait her.

"I haven't done that since a long time ago!" She complained and pouted.

"I'm sorry Setsu, I just can't resist teasing my adorable sister."

She still acted mad as she considered the best course to launch her plan for revenge. After a few moments, she had one of those epiphanies. Setsu lunged forward and stole a meatball off of his place. He looked up surprised only to see Setsu happily munching away at her hard-won prize.

'_Two can play that game.' _Ren thought quietly.

Kyouko was happily wondering on what Cain would do for a counter attack; as time went on, she began to wonder whether he would or not. It wasn't until she was cleaning up after dinner that a preemptive strike was made.

She was washing the last pan when Ren snuck forward and hovered silently behind her, getting ready to spook her. When she turned around, pan in hand, it connected with his face sending him howling in pain. Ren's attack didn't go according to plan. Kyouko was horrified and almost dropped character then and there.

" Are you okay?" Her voice said colored with concern. This was passable as a very Setsu-like thought.

" No, ouch! Remind me never to try and attack you in the kitchen ever again." He clutched the bump beginning to form on his forehead. Setsu narrowed her eyes and tilted her hips; a hand rested along one and she twirled the pan with the other.

" You'll never win when I'm in the kitchen. A newcomer like you could never beat me here in my home territory."

Ah, so they were carving out political boundaries now? Ren laughed silently and managed not to wince at the pain which still berated him. "The kitchen might be yours but I get the living room."

"Then the dining room is mine!"

" All that leaves-"

" Is the bedroom and bathroom." They both finished on cue.

Setsu cocked her head and gave a pleading look, " The bathrooms mine, right Nii-san?"

Ren gulped and tried to resist but eventually caved, " Of course. I'll even throw in the closets for you." He resumed a competitive stance and raised all defenses on high alert, " But that means the bedroom is mine."

"Nope," she smiled slowly, " neutral territory."

" How so?" Ren barked out. Setsu had managed to steal the most floor-space in the house; he felt he deserved this much. And if they were basing this off of experience…

" Well, we both sleep there during the night," she dried off the pan and turned around, " that means we both share that space equally." Setsu walked towards Cain and stopped right in front of him, " And since I'm most definitely not sleeping on the couch; that territory should be kept equal for all."

" Setsu, we could split it, couldn't we?" Ren whispered in a voice as smooth as caramel- he crouched down sensually towards her, " During the night it belongs to me but during the day, it is yours."

" No!" they were getting deep into politics now, " I own it during the night and you can use it as a part of your man-cave during the day." Ren crossed his arms but agreed roughly. This was as good as it was going to get.

" Seems we have reached an agreement; we both agree to honor the contract?" Setsu smirked playfully pulling her brother towards her.

"Yes," he agreed.

"Okay; now you know how you don't like Jun, right?" Ren turned to stare at the dog who had hopped up and lazily shook himself off at their feet.

"What about him?" Ren said darkly.

"Since we have both agreed to the contract; furthermore, to the terms and conditions that apply." Setsu kneeled down to squish Jun-pi's cheeks together, "From this point on, he can sleep with me on the bed at night!"

His face paled in horror as Setsu and Jun took off racing to the bedroom. When he went to sleep that night, between the two of them, they captured the blanket and Ren shivered exposed to the cold air. He never should have agreed, they were making off with all possible resources. He'd have to launch his counter-attack in the morning.


End file.
